Dulce Vida
by Sandya Moon Kou
Summary: El dia del campamento llego. Pero Seiya la atrapo. Por fin, el capitulo 8 de mi fic, dejen reviews.
1. Golpes amargos

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon**

**No me pertenecen yo solo uso los nombres de los personajes por diversión**

**Esta es una historia de amor entre Serena y Seiya, espero que les guste y espero que me dejen sus comentarios y preguntas que con mucho gusto les responderé.**

**Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con **

**Sailor Moon pero si tiene algunas**

**Expresiones de los personajes, no sean muy duros con mi historia.**

Ella suplicante entre lágrimas decía a un hombre corpulento de ojos negros y llenos de rabia al momento que este la sacudía salvajemente_** -"YA NO PAPAAA POR FAVOR!!! - **_cuando vio la mano del hombre levantarse una vez más para después lanzar otro golpe lo cual provoco que saliera volando directamente a chocar contra una mesa de centro, la rubia solo pudo serrar sus ojos y con un movimiento rápido de manos trato de proteger su rostro-_**"Haaa"- **_un grito ahogado fue lo que se pudo escuchar cuando choco contra la mesa, cayendo tendida en la alfombra.

_**"ESTO ES PARA QUE APRENDAS A NO CONTRADECIRME ENFRENTE DE MIS AMIGOS Y TE VAS A CASAR CON EL AUNQUE NO QUIERAS POR QUE EL ES EL MEJOR CANDIDATO PARA TI Y ES LA OPORTUNIDAD DE MI VIDA, EL TIENE SUFICIENTE DINERO COMO PARA COMPRAR TODO JAPÓN Y NO PIENSO DESAPROVECHAR ESTA OPORTUNIDAD POR TU ESTUPIDEZ DE" -**_ acercándose a ella y fingiendo una voz de niña -_**"PERO YO NO LO QUIERO" A MI NO ME IMPORTA SI LO QUIERES O NO AQUÍ SE HACE LO QUE YO DIGA ME ENTIENDES?"- **_suavizando un poco la voz pero aun igual de autoritaria_**-" BUENO ESO SI QUIERES SEGUIR VIVIENDO EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE TU MADRE"- **_dio la vuelta y se alejo dirección a la puerta de la casa.

_**"Si papa, será como tú quieras"- **_lo dijo casi como un suspiro que apenas escucho su agresor; tratando de incorporarse su cuerpo no le respondía muy bien y solo logro sentarse cuando se percato de que su mano derecha estaba sangrando y su vestido antes azul se teñía de el liquido rojo.

_**"ESTA NOCHE EL QUIERE VERTE ASÍ QUE TE PONES LO MAS LINDA QUE PUEDAS, NO TIENES QUE IR A EL DEPARTAMENTO DE TU MADRE POR ROPA YA MANDE AL CHOFER Y ESTARÁ AQUÍ EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO ASÍ QUE SUBE A TU RECAMARA Y ARRÉGLATE **_- saliendo de la casa.

Cuando la chica pierde de vista a su padre baja la mirada y unas lagrimas salen de sus hermosos ojos azules y como un suspiro – _**mami porque no estás a mi lado? Tú jamás permitirías todo esto- **_desliza su mano para sacar un pañuelo envolviendo la mano ensangrentada, escucha su celular sonar, se incorpora un poco adolorida por los golpes, sujeta su celular para responder.

_**Hola Minako, como estas? - **_fingiendo tranquilidad.

_**Hola Usagi!!!! Bien, sabes te llamo por que quería invitarte a salir conmigo, que te parece? **_- Minako estaba tan excitada que no le daba oportunidad a su amiga de responder - _**y es que te quiero platicar tantas cosas que me pasaron hoy con mi novio, que dices paso por ti en una hora más o menos?**_

_**"Lo siento mucho Minako pero voy a salir con Mamoru"- **_Usagi le respondía mientras caminaba por la enorme sala para entrar a un baño que se encontraba abajo de las escaleras, directo al espejo para ver su rostro- _**"y aun me tengo que arreglar".**_

_**"Que lastima, pero creí que él no te gustaba mucho, el siempre está saliendo con cuanta chica se le cruza en el camino aparte que es un patán de lo peor no entiendo como aceptaste ser su novia, pero bueno".- **_Minako le decía con tono de desalentado.

Tratando de terminar la llamada lo más pronto posible Usagi le dice a su amiga - "_**Lo siento Minako pero me tengo que ir, aun tengo que hacer algunas cosas y ya estoy un poco retrasada pero que te parece si mañana después de clases tomamos un helado en el parque y platicamos?"- **_mientras miraba su mejilla un poco inflamada con unos toques de rojo y morado.

_**"Perfecto, bueno Usagi te dejo para que te pongas más linda de lo que ya estas, cuídate un beso" - **_y cuelga.

Usagi sale del sanitario para dirigirse a la cocina y directo al congelador, toma algunos hielos y los pone en una pequeña bolsa para ponerla en la mejilla lastimada, cuando recibe un mensaje en su celular que decía _**"hola linda, solo quería que supieras que paso por ti en una hora , espero te pongas súper linda por que hoy será una noche MUY ESPECIAL" -**_ al leer el mensaje Usagi se pregunta - _" que de especial tendría tener una cita con un chico al cual solo le interesa el físico y el dinero? No entiendo porque mi papa quiere más dinero del que ya tiene, bueno me imagino que por su esposa que se la pasa de shopping todos los días, será que ella lo dejara en la quiebra y por eso me está obligando a casarme con Mamoru?"_

Cuando Usagi estuvo lista se miro en el espejo, ella tenía puesto un hermoso vestido negro sin manga, con un escote en forma de V, el corte de el vestido era muy pegado a su cuerpo el cual dejaba ver sus perfectas y sexys curvas, el largo de este le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas con un listón blanco el cual rodeaba su cintura, tenía unas zapatillas plateadas de tacón de aguja, un conjunto de collar, pulsera y aretes de perlas y su rostro con un poco de maquillaje, usualmente su hermoso rostro no necesitaba de maquillaje pero hoy ella tenía que tratar de ocultar el golpe en su mejilla que su padre avía ocasionado, su cabello como era usual en dos odangos y su mano lastimada tenía un vendaje mal hecho con una mascada blanca

Frente al espejo con la vista perdida, recordando su infancia.

**FLASHBACK**

_**"Mami, mami"**_ - una niña rubia de cinco años que lucía un uniforme escolar de una falda azul y camisa blanca y con una lonchera en su mano izquierda y en la derecha una nota y una rosa, le sonreía y gritaba a su madre mientras corría a su encuentro.

"_**Que pasa? Usagi querida" - **_una mujer con una larga cabellera entre dorada y plateada, con un vestido largo, blanco y sin mangas "_se ve hermosa, es la más linda de todas las mujeres del mundo" por lómenos eso era lo que pensaba Usagi _, le sonreía de igual manera con los brazos extendidos para recibir a su hija.

La pequeña abrazo a su madre y depuse de unos segundos se separo de ella y entre brincos y risas muy emocionada le da la nota y la flor a su madre - _**"Feliz día de la madres" .**_

La mujer tomo los obsequios y abrazo aun mas fuerte a la niña - _**"Gracias, te adoro" - **_se separa de la niña lentamente y le da un beso en la mejilla - _**"Sera mejor que entremos a casa, tu padre espera por nosotras, vamos a una fiesta de la compañía y tenemos poco tiempo para vestirte y ya sabes que si nos tardamos tu padre se molestara"**_

La mujer se incorpora y toma la mano de su hija para dirigirse al interior de la casa, donde se encontraba un hombre vestido con un traje negro, dándose los últimos toques en el espejo que se encontraba junto a la puerta.

"_**Hola papi"- **_Le sonríe al hombre la pequeña niña .

_"__**Hola princesita, como te fue en la escuela?..... Bueno mejor me cuentas luego, sube a tu habitación para cambiarte, no quera retrasarme" - **_la niña corrió a las escaleras pero se detuvo al escuchar a su padre gritar -_** " Y TU?.....CREES QUE TE VOY A LLEVAR COMO ESTAS VESTIDAAAAA?....PARECE QUE NO TE DOY DINERO PARA QUE TE COMPRES ALGO DECENTE.... CON ESO NO TE LLEVO NI A LA ESQUINA"**_

Usagi al escuchar a su padre gritar se aterrorizo y corrió a su recamara (que era muy grande, de ventanas enormes con cortinas de ceda colores pastel y en el centro una cama matrimonial color blanco con un pilar en cada esquina y una cortina transparente alrededor de esta, enfrente de la cama se encontraba un tocador de el mismo material que la cama, y a cada lado del tocador se encontraban dos puerta, la de la derecha un closet enorme lleno de ropa y zapatos y la otra puerta tenía un baño igual de enorme que el closet con una tina de baño), serró la puerta detrás de ella y se recargo en un mueble, pero aun así escuchaba a su padre gritar a su madre, Usagi comenzó a llorar mientras se dejaba caer al piso tratando de cubrir sus oídos, pero era inútil aun así escuchaba "_** ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA, NO DEBÍ CASARME CONTIGO, NI SIQUIERA SABES COMO ARREGLARTE PARA UNA FIESTAAA"- **_y en ese momento escucho como se rompían algunos cristales.... Y a su madre gritar. Usagi se incorporo de un salto y sin pensarlo salió corriendo de su habitación y encontró a su madre tirada en el piso con su cabello algo alborotado y su vestido blanco con algunas gotas de sangre las cuales salieron de la nariz de la mujer y junto a ella se encontraba su padre con una mano arriba como si fuera a darle otro golpe, pero se detuvo al ver a la niña.

_**"QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ ?.... Y SIN ESTAR VESTIDA AUN?"-**_ El hombre se torno a ella con paso firme y cuando estuvo frente a ella le dio una bofetada que la mando a volar chocando contra el barandal del segundo piso.

Usagi no supo lo que avía pasado, hasta segundos después que pudo sentarse y al sentir algo tibio que salía de su nariz, con su mano trato de ver que era aquel liquido........se paralizo al ver que era sangre.

La mujer al ver que su esposo golpeaba a la niña, se incorpora rápidamente y se abalanza contra el - _**"NO TRES ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI HIJA"**_

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

_**"Señorita.....su padre y su novio la esperan en la sala" - **_la interrumpe de sus pensamientos una de las mucamas.

_**"Gracias........Makoto........ Por favor diles que en un momento bajo"**_ le respondió sin alejar la mirada del espejo

En la sala donde una hora atrás Usagi había sido golpeada por su padre se encontraba ya sin evidencia de aquel salvaje acto; dos hombres sentados en el sofá el de la derecha es un joven de piel apiñonada, cabello negro azulado y corto, con unos ojos azules, vestía unos un pantalón de casual color negro y una camisa gris, el de la izquierda es un hombre mayor con cabello negro y algunos destellos plateados, ojos negros, vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca también con una copa de vino en su mano.

_**"No se preocupe Sr. Tsukino, amo a Usagi y lo que más quiero es casarme con ella y hacerla feliz" -**_ el joven decía con una sonrisa.

_**"Ella también te quiere, pero aun no estoy muy seguro que se casen" - **_eso ultimo lo dijo con algo de ironía - _**" tú sabes apenas tiene 18 años y tú 28 son muchos años de diferencia, tú ya sabes que es lo que quieres en tu vida, eres todo un hombre de negocios, tienes a las chicas que quieras"- **_era gracioso para Mamoru por que el tono de voz de Kenji Tsukino era el mismo que usaba cuando estaba negociando, lo conocía muy bien porque ya lo había escuchado hablar de la misma manera con otras personas en fiestas de negocios_**-"ella aun es una niña y aun tiene mucho que vivir antes de casarse" **_- claro parar el prácticamente Usagi siempre fue su más valioso tesoro y no porque la quisiera mucho si no porque siempre supo que algún día ella seria la llave para obtener mucho dinero y sobretodo poder ......y Mamoru estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio pues sabe lo que vale Usagi y como no?.... La chica más hermosa de pies a cabeza de todo Japón, hija de una de las familias más distinguidas, una chica que nunca se ha visto envuelta en ningún tipo de problemas ni escándalos, sin duda la imagen perfecta para presentar en fiestas como la gran esposa del señor Mamoru Chiba....

_**"Por cierto Sr. Tsukino en cuanto nos casemos Usagi y yo"- **_dando una pausa para toma un poco de vino_**-" me gustaría mucho que fusionáramos la empresa de usted con la mía y como no confió en nadie para el puesto....... Pensé que tal vez usted podría ser el preside te de la compañía mas grande y poderosa de nuestro país" -**_ y con un tono de seguridad pues Mamoru sabía que a Kenjy el dinero y el poder era lo único que le interesaba _**- "Que le parece?" -**_ con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro Mamoru dio otro sorbo a su copa de vino esperando la respuesta de el hombre sentado frente a él.

Kenji al escuchar lo que decía Mamoru quedo en shock con una expresión de total incredulidad y satisfacción al mismo tiempo....eran las palabras que toda su vida había esperado, él sabía que su hija valía mucho pero nunca se imagino que pagarían tanto por ella_** -"**__realmente valió la pena tener a una hija como Usagi !!!!!!! "__** - **_pensaba.

_**"Bueno, tal vez sería lo mejor para ella al casarse contigo, así ella tendría todo lo que yo como padre no le he podido dar" - **_fue la única aunque estúpida escusa que se le ocurrió, pues aun estaba un poco atontado por las palabras de Mamoru.

_**"Señor Tsukino?" - **_interrumpe la mucama.

_**"dime Makoto, que pasa?" - **_aun sin captar muy bien lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

_**"Dice la señorita Usagi que baja en un momento"**_

_**"Gracias Makoto, puedes retirarte"**_

_**"Si señor" - **_da media vuelta y se aleja

_**"Señor Tsukino , se encuentra bien?"-**_ Mamoru pregunta después de un minuto de silencio.

_**"Si .......claro....estoy... muy bien....es solo que me sorprende.........que...me confíes algo tan... Tan... importante" - **_tartamudeo.

_**"Buenas noches... interrumpo algo?"-**_ pregunta la despampanante rubia , que bajaba las escaleras con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

_**"No, para nada"- **_Mamoru se incorporo de un salto derramando un poco de vino en la alfombra, pero nadie le presto atención pues Kenji aun estaba en su mundo imaginando como seria su vida cuando sea presidente de la nueva empresa_** -" que linda te ves"- **_nunca había visto una figura tan hermosa como la que estaba frente a él en ese momento, Mamoru se dirigió a Usagi sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos azul cielo.

_**"Gracias, nos podemos ir?"- **_Usagi si fuera actora de películas hubiera ganado el Oscar a la mejor actuación de todos los tiempos pues aunque estuviera muriendo por dentro, siempre tenía una dulce sonrisa que hacía pensar a todo el mundo que era la chica más feliz de la tierra, logrando engañar hasta al más astuto.

_**"Claro preciosa" - **_tomando la mano de la rubia y entrelazándola en su brazo, se encaminaron hacia la puerta _**-"Sr. Tsukino?" - **_antes de salir de la casa intento despedirse.

"_**hoyo...si ...qué pasa?"- **_Kenji despertaba abruptamente de su hermoso sueño, regresando a la realidad, ve a la pareja ya en la puerta dispuesto a salir_**-" a donde van?"- **_aun un poco atontado_**-"oh es verdad, bueno espero que se diviertan mucho y no llegues muy tarde a casa Usagi , Mamoru cuídame a mi princesa "-**_ esto último lo dijo con fingida preocupación.

_**" Lo hare señor, no se preocupe, ella está en las mejores manos"- **_al momento que miro a Usagi y le daba una sonrisa la cual ella respondió con un cálido beso en la mejilla _**"-bueno, nos retiramos".**_

_**"Buenas noches papa" -**_ con su perfecta actuación Usagi se despidió, tomada del brazo de Mamoru.

_**"A donde vamos, Mamoru?"-**_ un tanto consternada pero siempre con esa tierna sonrisa que Mamoru adoraba.

_**"No te preocupes preciosa, te va a gustar lo que te tengo preparado"-**_ tomando la mano de Usagi y entrelazándola cola suya.

Usagi no se sentía muy cómoda con su mano entrelazada con ese hombre, pero no quería perder el departamento, era el ultimo recuerdo de su madre y si para eso tuviera que casarse con alguien al que no ama estaba dispuesta a hacerlo; la mayor parte de el camino fue muy silenciosa, hasta que Usagi reconoció el camino.

_**"Vamos a tu casa?!"**_

_**"Así es preciosa, tengo una sorpresa que te va a encantar de eso estoy seguro"- **_

Usagi pudo notar en los ojos de su novio un brillo que nunca antes había visto en él; cuando por fin llegaron a una enorme casa estilo Victoriana de tres pisos con enormes jardines a su alrededor, en la parte trasera una enorme alberca con mesas a su alrededor y con mucha iluminación, seguida por un pequeño bosque y rodeada con una pared de concreto de dos metros y medio, las puertas del portón se abrieron automáticamente permitiéndoles el paso, Mamoru detuvo el carro a poca distancia de la puerta trasera de la casa la cual no estaba muy lejos de la alberca, bajo de auto rodeándolo para abrir la puerta a su novia tendiéndole la mano ayudándola la a incorporarse a lo cual Usagi le respondió con una sonrisa, Mamoru extendió sus fuertes brazos rodeando la cintura y de un rápido movimiento atrajo a la rubia a su bien definido cuerpo, después de unos segundos de casi sofocarla por lo fuerte de su abrazo aflojo un poco el amarre, buscando la mirada de la chica para después buscar su boca y cuando encontró esos carnosos y rosados labios no pudo resistirse a ellos capturándolos con un beso tierno y con algo de pasión.

_**"Me encantas, Usagi"-**_ viéndola directamente a esos hermosos ojos azules.

Los sentidos de Usagi se paralizaron unos segundos y cuando reacciono se dio cuenta que Mamoru la había cargado y llevado a lo que precia una tienda de campaña estilo árabe y adentro tenía una alfombra roja y muchos almohadones de color marrón, en el centro de la tienda una charola plateada con fruta, dos copas y una botella de vino, todo era iluminado por velas, el ver todo el ambiente ella se inquieto mucho mas.

_**"Donde están tus empleados?!!"- **_la idea de estar con Mamoru a solas la asustaba "_espero que no piense que él y yo.... MM.... Ho Dios tengo que pensar en algo" _.

_**"Les di la noche libre para que tu yo.....podamos estar a solas"-**_ ayudándola a sentarse en un almohadón _**-" quiero pasa esta noche solo contigo"- **_arrojándose a las almohadas que estaban enfrente de ella _**-**__"esta noche serás mía Usagi, quieras o no lo serás" _esos era los pensamientos de Mamoru mientras destapaba la botella de vino.

_**" lo siento, pero no pudo quedarme mucho tiempo, mañana tengo clases y no puedo faltar por que se acerca la temporada de exámenes, de hecho tengo que regresar temprano porque tengo un trabajo que entregar y es para mañana"-**_ Usagi dijo con tono de resignación.

_**"No podrías falta solo por un día?"- **_al momento que le ofrecía una copa con vino a la rubia.

_**"aunque yo quisiera no puedo, tengo que terminar ese trabajo porque es muy importante para mi calificación, tu sabes que no soy muy buena con los estudios y ese trabajo me ayudara a obtener una mejor puntuación"-**_ al ver la copa trato de rechazarla _**-"no gracias, tu sabes que no tomo".**_

_**"Ya que no te pues quedar toda la noche podrás tomarte aunque sea una copa conmigo, no crees preciosa?"- **_ofreciéndole nuevamente la copa.

_**"Está bien pero solo una y me voy, mi departamento está un poco lejos, la verdad no creí que viniéramos a tu casa creí que iríamos a cenar a algún restaurant no muy lejos de la casa de mi padre y por eso acepte venir"- **_tomando la copa y dándole un sorbo.

_**" No creí que mi presencia te molestara tanto" - **_una tristeza fingida invadió su rostro.

_**"no para nada.....no es eso"-**_ tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible _**-"tu sabes que terminar mi carrera con buenas notas es muy importante para mí, claro que me gusta estar contigo"**_ dando otro sorbo a la copa pues estas últimas palabras le dejaron un sabor amargo en la boca.

_**"Es verdad eso?"- **_apenas salieran estas palabras de su boca y se lanzo contra Usagi rodeando la cintura con una mano y con la otra sujetándola por la nuca para que la rubia no tuviera escapatoria, capturando nuevamente sus labios recorriendo con su lengua cada parte de su boca saboreando el dulce néctar de sus labios.

Fue tan rápido y sorpresivo el movimiento de Mamoru que Usagi soltó la copa derramando el vino sobre la alfombra, al darse cuenta la rubia intento usarlo como escusa para separarse de su apresar pero él no la soltó intensificando el beso cada vez más, el ya no soportaba tenerla sin poseerla, era demasiada tortura el perfume de su piel, sus curvas, sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules y perfecto rostro, recorriendo la espalda de la rubia con salvaje deseo, pero por falta de aire Mamoru se vio obligado a soltar los labios de la rubia pero arremetiendo contra el cuello recorriendo cada centímetro de este con sus labios dando pequeños mordiscos de vez en cuando.

_**"Mamoru"- **_susurro Usagi.

_**"mmmm?"-**_ sin despegar su boca hambrienta de ese cuerpo.

_**"Tengo que ir al tocador"-**_ tembló la voz de la rubia.

Mamoru libero de su amarre a la rubia, con un gesto en su boca de decepción y enojo, el cual Usagi no pudo notar por lo rápido que se incorporo y con pasos apresurados entro a la casa sin mirar atrás, cuando llego al baño cerró la puerta detrás de ella asegurándola, temiendo que su novio la siguiera.

"_Esto no puede estar pasando"- _dirigiéndose al espejo _-" sé que mi padre me obligara a casarme con él y que tendré que entregarme a él en algún momento, pero hoy no." -_ clavando su mirada en el espejo _-"tengo que hacer algo, bueno ya son las nueve y media"._

Mientras tanto Mamoru recordaba un encuentro con su mejor amigo esa mañana.

**FLASHBACK**

En algún bar de la ciudad.

Mamoru: _**"me gusta mucho y muero por hacerla mía, pero siempre que intento acercarme a ella me rechaza y eso me hacia desearla mas, pero ya no soporto, es algo que me quema por dentro"**_

Zafiro: _**"Pero creí que ella no era una más de tus amiguitas, el día que me la presentaste me dijiste que te pensabas casar con ella"**_

Mamoru: _**" Y me quiero casar con ella pero tú sabes que no voy a poder arreglar el matrimonio hasta que se aclare lo de el testamento de mi padre, con ese nuevo hijo que salió de no sé donde se me complicaron mucho las cosas, el padre de ella no permitiría nuestro matrimonio si me quitan la mitad de la herencia"**_

Zafiro: _**"hahahah, ese viejo interesado y que piensas hacer cuando se entere de la disputa que hay entre ese supuesto hijo de tu padre, por que se tiene que enterar de una forma u otra, dentro de poco todos los periódicos de Japón estarán hablando de eso"**_

Mamoru: _**"Es por eso que aun no puedo pedirle la mano de su hija, pero en cuanto solucione este problema y te aseguro que lo voy a hacer, Usagi será mi esposa, pero mientras lo hago la quiero en mi cama"**_

Zafiro: _**"wow, quien te viera diría que eres otro, jamás te vi tan interesado por nadie como te veo ahora por esa niña, hasta podría decir que estas enamorado de ella"**_

Mamoru:_** "hahahah, no es para tanto, lo que pasa es que ella es la mas deseada de todo Japón, no solo por su belleza, también por que viene de una de las mejores familias, es educada, inteligente, etc., etc...... En fin la mujer perfecta para ser la esposa del señor Mamoru Chiba el hombre más rico de este país"**_

Zafiro: _**"En eso tienes toda la razón..... Bueno y si va a ser tu esposa por qué no esperas a la noche de bodas y mientras ese día llega te diviertes con otras chicas.....como tu secretaria hahahah "**_

Mamoru: _**"Pero por supuesto que tengo planes para esa chica, pero en estos momentos quiero a Usagi la deseo, me vuelve loco el perfume de su piel pero ella no me deja ni que la bese"**_

Zafiro: _**"hahahah ...te entiendo la chica esta buenísima"**_

Mamoru: _**"Oye, no te pases por que ella es solo para mi"**_

Zafiro: _**"Perdóname hahahah ..... Bueno pues yo te tengo algo que te va a gustar"**_

Mamoru:_**"De que se trata?"**_

Zafiro: _**"Es algo para que tu linda novia se relaje............ten"**_

Mamoru: _**"Una píldora?........Y que se supone que haga con esto?"**_

Zafiro: _**"Es simple, si ella esta te rechaza otra vez solo pónsela en lo que esté tomando, veras que se portara muy bien y podrás cumplir con tu capricho"**_

**FIN DE FLASHBACK **

Mamoru deslizo su mano por un costado de su pantalón hasta llegar a un bolsillo, sacando una píldora color rosa, clavando su mirada en esta mientras que es su cabeza una batalla entre el deseo y la cordura luchan a muerte, así pasaron un par de minutos, tratando de decidir. Mamoru busco la copa que se había volcado en la alfombra, la tomo y sirvió otro poco de vino y dejo caer la píldora en la copa, el deseo era mucho más fuerte que la cordura.

Fue en ese momento que escucho el sonido de unos pasos acercándose, por fin regresaba la rubia después de quince largos minutos y Mamoru la esperezaba con una sonrisa más marcada de lo habitual.

_**"Discúlpame pero ya es un poco tarde y tengo que regresar a casa"-**_ hablo Usagi algo nerviosa pero sin perder la sonrisa en sus labios.

_**"Tan pronto?"- **_haciendo un puchero como un niño pequeño.

_**"Tu sabes que tengo trabajo pendiente, ya son casi las diez y si no llego rápido a casa no podre terminarlo"-**_ mirando fijamente a los ojos a Mamoru _**-"podrías llevarme a casa?"- **_con voz dulce.

_**"Muy bien yo te llevo, pero una última cosa"- **_ahora con un semblante más alegre.

_**"Que cosa?"- **_algo confundida

_**"Acompáñame con una última copa de vino, quería que esta noche fuera especial pero no supe planear bien las cosas, olvide por completo que eres una linda niña con una vida y que también tienes obligaciones fui un tonto, discúlpame por no poder hacer de esta noche lo que tu esperabas por favor dame la oportunidad de terminar esta velada con un brindis"- **_ofreciéndole la copa de vino.

_**"Me parece muy buena idea"- "Y porque brindaremos?"- **_

_**"Tontita...brindaremos por nosotros, pero hagamos algo para hacerlo divertido"-**_ Mamoru se acerco a ella rodeando su cintura con un brazo y con su mano libre la tomo por el mentón mirándola tiernamente a los ojos.

_**"Divertido?"-**_ algo confundida, pero en ese momento vio algo que no había notado en su novio, era algo cálido que brotaba de su mirada y no sabía porque pero le gustaba.

_**"Si, tendremos que tomar el vino de un solo trago"-**_ poniendo una cara de travesura, se separo de Usagi para tomar su copa.

_**"Realmente suena divertido"- **_dudando un poco si lo fuera o no.

_**"POR NOSOTROS, NUESTRO AMOR Y NUESTRO FUTURO JUNTOS"-**_ Mamoru extendió su mano elevando la copa lo cual Usagi imito chocándola suavemente contra la de él.

_**"Por nosotros"- **_la pareja tomar de las copas hasta haber bebido todo el vino, Mamoru extendió su mano libre para tomar la copa de Usagi y colocarla junto a la suya en una pequeña mesa muy cerca de ellos.

_**"Gracias por estar conmigo esta noche, me la pase muy bien"- abrazándola**_ nuevamente con fuerza y al mismo tiempo con delicadeza.

_**"No tienes que dar las gracias, yo también me la pase muy bien aunque fue muy poco tiempo, fue muy lindo de tu parte hacer todo esto por mí, te lo agradezco mucho"- **_Usagi no entendía porque pero por primera vez se sintió bien en los brazos de su novio, se separo un poco de el -_**"podríamos irnos ya?"-**_ pero no podía dejarse llevar por un momento o tal vez comenzó a sentir algo por él? Después de todo el siempre se porto muy bien con ella, ella quería irse a su casa a meditar.

_**"Claro... Espera un segundo olvide que en mi recamara tengo un obsequio para ti, regreso en un momento"- **_dándole un beso en la frente.

_**"No tenias por qué molestarte en comprar algo para mi"- **_y por primera vez en su vida Usagi tomo con habas manos las mejillas de Mamoru acercándolo a su rosto quedando a solo centímetros de que chocaran sus labios.

_**"Nada de lo que hago por ti es molestia, regreso en un momento"- **_terminando lo que Usagi había comenzado el se acerco mas hasta encontrar lo labios de Usagi endiéntelos en un corto pero tierno beso, Mamoru se separo de Usagi y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa.

Pasaron algunos minutos Usagi observaba el cielo tapizado de estrellas _"Porque se tarda tanto?... su recamara no esta tan lejos"_ fueron entre estos pensamientos cuando Usagi sitio como si el suelo temblara, sus parpados pesaban y poco a poco su cerebro se desconectaba de sus sentidos "creo que no debí tomarme esa copa de vino"; estuvo a punto de caer cuando sitio que unos brazos fuertes la rescataban.

_**"Mamoru?...eres...tu?"-**_ tratando de enfocar bien.

_**"Que, ya no me reconoces preciosa?"- **_acercándose cada vez más a su boca.

_**"No...Es que..No...Sé que...me ...pasa"- **_se escuchaba un poco agitada la voz de la rubia.

_**"Que sientes?"-**_ deslizando su mano por el rostro de Usagi.

_**"No...Estoy ...muy segura...." "oye, te... he dicho... Que... Eres... muy guapo?"- **_con su débil y delicada mano recorrió una mejilla de su novio.

_**"Enserio lo crees?"-**_ apretando mas el abrazo.

_**"Si"- **_ya con la vista algo perdida.

Mamoru no pudo resistirse más estrellando sus labios contra los de la rubia y lo que más le sorprendió fue que ella le respondió el beso de una forma inexpertamente apasionada, algo que avivo mas el fuego que Mamoru llevaba por dentro, haciendo que la abrazara mas fuerte acercándola cada vez más a su cuerpo tanto que era difícil saber donde terminaba la ropa de ella y comenzaba la de él.

Pero una vez más el maldito aire hizo falta en los pulmones de ambos haciendo que se partiera ese beso, sin perder tiempo y sin aun haber recuperado el aliento el ardiente hombre ataco el cuello de la rubia que aun trataba de recobrar la respiración, besando cada centímetro de ese cuello salvajemente, el no podía parar de saborear aquella piel suave y tan dulce.

Mamoru se arrodillo lentamente recostando con gran delicadez a la semiconsciente en los almohadones y sin despega sus labios de la dulce piel siguió llenando de besos cada parte de su cuerpo, cuando se dio cuenta que la ropa le impedía seguir con su recorrido, deslizo ambas manos por la espalda de Usagi encontrando el cierre del vestido, bajándolo con rapidez despojando a la rubia de su prenda solo quedo con el sostén y su vagra dejando al descubierto aquel cuerpo el cual dejo a Mamoru sin aliento, el había tenido muchas chicas hermosas pero Usagi podría compararse con una Diosa.

Después de admirar ese cuerpo semidesnudo Mamoru comenzó a explorar con sus labios y lengua el pecho mientras que sus manos trataban de memorizar cada centímetro, recorriendo su abdomen, deslizando sus manos hasta su cadera seguidas por los muslos.

Usagi escuchaba la respiración y sentía las carisias de Mamoru en su piel, no podía evitar que pequeños gemidos salieran de su boca como susurros, ella no estaba segura de lo que pasa, era como si su cerebro no alcanzara a procesar correctamente la información pero al mismo tiempo estaba experimentando un calor extraño que recorría todo su cuerpo, algo en su mente le dijo que eso no estaba bien, pero su cuerpo no podía reaccionar.

El deseo por poseer a Usagi aumentaba a cada segundo y el calor se hacía cada vez más insoportable, tratando de aminorar su tortura llevo sus manos hasta su camisa desabrochando rápidamente los botones casi arrancándose la prenda pero no fue suficiente el calor era demasiado fuerte llevando sus manos a la hebilla del cinturón desabrochándolo siguiéndole el pantalón, bóxers y los zapatos, una vez que se vio libre de toda prenda volvió su mirada a la mujer que lo había conducido la locura (el jamás había tenido que recurrir a una píldora para tener a la chica que el quería), clavando la mirada en la sexy figura y despojándola de las ultimas prendas que la cubrían, una vez ya completamente desnuda Mamoru se deslizo entre las piernas de la rubia, acomodo una mano en uno de sus ceños masajeándolo suavemente mientras que su lengua recorría el otro haciendo que la chica se retorciera, mientras la otra mano recorría las largas piernas y perfectos glúteos.

En un movimiento rebelde de Usagi hizo que su vagina rosara con el miembro excitado de su novio lo cual hizo que explotara de pasión, no pudo soportarlo un segundo mas, tomo a la chica de sus caderas y se dispuso a profanar su cuerpo acomodando su miembro en la entrada y con un movimiento suave se introdujo hasta chocar con la inocencia de Usagi (dejándole saber que era el primer hombre en su vida) para finalmente romper el amen, a lo que la rubia solo pudo hacer un gesto de dolor en su rostro al momento que su boca dejo escapar un gemido, pero él no le prestó mucha atención al dolor de su novia, Mamoru solo estaba concentrado en poseer ese cuerpo, con cada embestida que se hizo más intensa, mas rápida y más placentera.

**Espero que les guste ese primer capítulo y si tengo algunas faltas de ortografía o se me paso alguna letra discúlpeme, lo que tengo por computadora es un celular y como el teclado es pequeño es muy posible que se me escaparan algunas letras o muchas T.T**


	2. El Despertar

_**"Pequeña...."- **_en la entrada de la recamara un hombre llamo la atención de una niña sentada en la obscuridad_** -"estas lista?"**_

_**"Si...."-**_ la pequeña lucía un vestido negro hasta las rodillas de manga larga y tenia uno oso de peluche entre sus brazos.

_**"Vamos...."- **_la pequeña se incorporo y lentamente se acerco al hombre_** -"nos esperan"- **_el cual extendió su mano invitando a la niña a tomarla.

_**"Quienes nos esperan?"- **_al tomar la mano del hombre, salieron de la recamara y caminaron por un corredor, la pequeña de vez en cuando volteaba la mirada pero aunque estaba bastante iluminado ella no podía distinguir las facciones del hombre.

_**"Nuestros amigos"- **_respondió el hombre.

_**"También mis amigos de la escuela?"-**_ la niña salto de felicidad.

_**"No....ellos no"- **_cuando llegaron al final del corredor había una escalera que llevaba hacia la planta baja, era un enorme salón con mucha gente.

_**"Quienes son todos ellos?"-**_ la niña muy confundida al ver a toda esa gente que al igual que el hombre que la tomaba de mano no se distinguían sus facciones.

_**"Nuestros amigos"-**_ comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

_**"Amigos?"-**_ aun mas confundida pues no había visto a ninguna de esas personas con anterioridad.

_**"Ya no hagas más preguntas"- **_se escucho la voz del hombre algo irritada.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras un extraño se acerco a los recién llegados, de su boca salían palabras que la pequeña no pudo comprender. El hombre que sujetaba la mano de la niña aflojo un poco el amarre lo suficiente para que ella pudiera soltarse, una vez que se vio libre comenzó a caminar entre la multitud hasta que llego a lo que parecía un altar y detrás de este un sarcófago plateado con la tapa abierta.

Se acerco lenta y temerosamente mientras escuchaba a la gente murmurar, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al ver un cuerpo posado en el sarcófago.

_**"MAMIII?"**_

_**_____________________________________**_

Usagi abrió los ojos abruptamente e incorporando medio cuerpo, su respiración era agitada, sus manos temblaban y su cara estaba bañada en sudor.

Al tratar de recuperar el aliento sus ojos se agrandaron con gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que esa no era su recamara, pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando sintió que un brazo muy conocido la sujetaba por la cintura, volteo lentamente la mirada para confirmar lo que ya sospechaba, la rubia quedo en shock al ver aquel hombre dormido, completamente desnudo con solo una sabana cubriendo su intimidad.

_**"M.... Ma....mo......ruuu?!!!"-**_ con la mirada clavada en aquel escultural cuerpo, Usagi no podía procesar bien la información, después de unos segundos la rubia reacciono de su estado de shock y incorporándose de un salto haciendo que su novio despertara de su profundo sueño.

_**"Usagi?"- **_levanto un poco la cabeza y busco con sus ojos medio abiertos a la rubia _**-"que lindo despertar....me encantaría que así fuera todos los días"- **_abriendo los ojos completamente al ver a la chica desalineada junto a la cama, se levanto de esta rápidamente dejando caer la sabana que lo cubría.

_**"QUE HACEES?"- **_la rubia grito al momento que cubría sus ojos con sus manos y daba media vuelta, fue en ese momento que Usagi sintió una pequeña brisa que recorrió todo su cuerpo recordándole que ella también estaba desnuda, se lanzo a la cama cubriéndose con una sabana.

Mamoru se dirigió con paso apresurado a un tocador que no estaba muy lejos de él, abrió un cajón para sacar un bóxer poniéndoselo rápidamente, camino nuevamente hacia la cama, se sentó junto a su novia _**-"Te encuentras bien?- **_pregunto con una dulce voz.

_**"Que.... Fue ...lo que paso....anoche?"- **_la voz de la rubia se quebró, su mirada estaba clavada en sus manos entrelazadas.

Mamoru se acerco un poco mas _**-"No lo recuerdas?......cuando regrese de mi recamara te abrase, me besaste, nos besamos y comenzó todo"- **_deslizando su mano por la mejilla de la rubia _**-"solo te tomaste dos copas de vino, jamás pensé que perderías la noción, perdóname preciosa, debí suponer que no estabas en tus cinco sentidos".**_

Con cada palabra que salía de la boca de su novio, Usagi tenía un borroso recuerdo, cuando se besaban, cuando se vio despojada de su ropa, las caricias, los besos que Mamoru estampo en su cuerpo, los gemidos que producía su boca, estaba realmente confundida.

La rubia levanto la mirada buscando algo _**-"Donde esta mi ropa?- **_sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

_**"Se quedo en la tienda..."- **_suspiro y continuo_** -"después de que hicimos el amor, te quedaste profundamente dormida y para que durmieras mas cómoda te traje a mi recamara y olvide tu ropa en la tienda"**_

_**"Podrías ir por ella......?"-**_ la rubia trataba con todas sus fuerzas el no llorar _**-"....Ya me tengo que ir".**_

_**"Son las cinco de la mañana, porque no duermes otro poco y cuando amanezca te llevo a tu departamento"- **_Mamoru trato de persuadirla.

_**"Si no me quieres llevar me voy en taxi"-**_ la rubia se incorporo de un salto, dispuesta a salir de la recamara.

Instantáneamente Mamoru salto frente a ella _**-"No te enfades.....ahora vuelvo"- **_dio media vuelta y casi corriendo salió de la recamara.

Usagi camino por la recamara hasta que vio su figura desalineada reflejada en el espejo del tocador _"Que hiciste .... Usagi?" _deslizo sus manos hasta entrelazarlas acomodándolas en su pecho _"En qué momento pedirte la cordura?....." _observo su cabello revuelto y su maquillaje corrido _"Porque te entregaste al?..... " _muchas preguntas giraban en la cabeza de la rubia.

Mientras el semidesnudo hombre bajaba las escaleras, no podía dejar de pensar en el momento que tomo el cuerpo de su novia, recordando cada parte de su piel expuesta _"realmente la mejor experiencia que he tenido en mi vida" _cuando llego a la tienda vio la ropa de ambos regada por la alfombra, tomando la de ella solamente, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en su cara _"ahora eres mía preciosa ..... Y lo serás para siempre" _el joven apresuro su regreso a la recamara, subió las escaleras rápidamente _"Serás mi esposa pronto.... Maldición de no ser por ese estúpido chiquillo podría pedir tu mano hoy mismo" _eran sus pensamientos, al momento de llegar a su recamara vio lo que le pareció una diosa parada frente al espejo _**-"Usagi .... Te encentras bien?"-**_ pregunto al ver la expresión triste de su novia.

Usagi volvió su mirada hacia su novio y un par de lagrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos, Mamoru se acerco rápidamente a la rubia estrechándola entre su brazos fuertemente _**-"Perdóname preciosa, debí parar, no creí que te pondrías tan mal con dos copas de vino, perdóname por favor"- **_la abrazo más fuerte.

_**"No te disculpes, no solo fue tu culpa, yo tampoco hice nada para detener lo que estábamos haciendo".**_

_**_____________________________________**_

Durante el camino al departamento de Usagi, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, a la rubia le dolía la cabeza y tenía mucha sed claros síntomas de una resaca, lo cual hacia que tuviera dificultad para pensar en decir o hacer algo, Mamoru se sentía arrepentido por lo que le había hecho a su novia, pero al mismo tiempo era el hombre más feliz del mundo ya que desde hace mucho tiempo había deseado a la rubia, tanto que el deseo se había transformado en obsesión pero al mismo tiempo cada vez que la veía sonreír crecía algo en su corazón que él no podía comprender.

Una vez llegaron a las puertas de edificio Mamoru bajo del carro rápidamente para abrir la puerta de la rubia y ayudarla a bajar pero ella ya lo había hecho. Mamoru deslizo su mano por la mejilla de la rubia viéndola detalladamente, pero algo atrajo su atención, agrando sus ojos al mirar unas manchas de color violeta en la piel de su novia_** -"QUE LE PASO A TU MEJILLA?!!!!!"-**_ pregunto con notable irritación en su voz.

Con un movimiento rápido Usagi cubrió su mejilla al momento que dio un paso atrás _**-"Me caí"- **_dibujando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios _**-" Soy una tonta...... Gracias por traerme"- **_la chica corrió lo mas rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, con dirección a las puertas del edificio, atravesó el lobby y entro al elevador.

Mamoru trato de detenerla pero fue demasiado rápida _"No creo mucho esa historia de la caída" _la vio perderse en la entrada _"tengo que averiguar qué fue lo que le paso" _subió a su carro alejándose del lugar.

_**"Porque se tarda tanto esta cosa?"- **_Usagi apretaba una tras otra vez el botón número 10, ella solo quería llegar al único lugar donde se sentía tranquila, al momento que se abrieron las puertas la rubia intento correr pero en el primer paso que dio se atoro su tacón en la ranura que hay entre el elevador y la puerta haciendo que callera de frente, su adolorida cabeza no comprendía que era lo que había pasado pero tenía la extraña sensación que el piso estaba muy suave ........ Y ......respiraba?

_**"Te encuentras bien?"-**_ se escucho una voz extraña.

Usagi levanto la cabeza rápidamente para ver en lo que había caído, encontrándose un par de ojos azul marino acompañados por un rostro de finas facciones, labios delgados, nariz respingada y una larga cabellera negra peinada en una coleta, vestía un uniforme color negro, la rubia se quedo sin aliento al ver aquel extraño.

_**"Te encuentras bien?"- **_pregunto una segunda vez.

_**"Si....."- **_incorporo medio cuerpo al darse cuenta que estaba arriba del chico _**-"lo siento..Hihihi"- **_sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras reía.

_**"No te preocupes"- **_el extraño se incorporo y extendió su mano para ayudar a levantarse a la chica, a lo cual ella respondió con una hermosa sonrisa y sujetando la mano del chico, al apoyar el pie con el que había tropezase, Usagi dejo escapar un gemido de dolor calendo nuevamente, pero el extraño fue mas rápido sujetándola por la cinta _**-"Te ocurre algo?"- **_se preocupo al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de la rubia.

_**"Mi tobillo...creo que me lastime"- **_respondió con un hilo de voz.

_**"Permíteme"- **_el extraño se inclino un poco para revisar el tobillo lastimado _**-"Se ve algo inflamado"- **_se incorporo nuevamente pero esta vez tomando las piernas de la rubia con una mano y con la otra sujetándola por la espalda _**-"Dudo mucho que puedas caminar, así que tendré que llevarte cargando.... Dime vives aquí o vienes a visitar a alguien?"- **_viéndola directamente a esos hermosos ojos azul cielo.

_**"ahum?..... No... De verdad no es necesario..."- **_la rubia se sonrojo aun mas _**-"Yo... Puedo caminar"**_

_**"No seas tontita y ya dime a donde te llevo.....o ..... Quieres que te lleve a mi departamento?"-**_ una mirada coqueta escapo de sus ojos.

_**"Departamento 101"- **_nerviosamente respondió Usagi

_**"No fue tan difícil, verdad?"- **_comenzó a caminar procurando que sus pasos fueran cortos y lentos, por una extraña raso no quería separarse de la rubia _**-"Y vienes a visitar a alguien?"**_

_**"Eh...no aquí..... Vivo"- **_tartamudeo.

_**"Eso quiere decir que somos vecinos..."- **_su sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande.

_**"Vecino?......acaso eres algo de la profesora Setsuna o del doctor Tomohe?-pregunto curiosamente la rubia.**_

_**"No, yo vivo en el 102"-**_

_**"Creí que ese departamento era de una pareja de ancianos"-**_

_**"Si... Los abuelos Kou....bueno ya estamos aquí"- **_el apuesto chico dijo a la rubia.

Usagi saco una tarjeta y la deslizo por la ranura.

_**"vives sola?"- **_pregunto el pelinegro al entrar a la gran sala con sillones de piel con una mesita de centro, la pared del fondo era de cristal y en la esquina una puerta también de cristal que daba a un enorme balcón, del lado izquierdo había un comedor la mesa era de cristal con seis sillas a su alrededor, seguido por lo que parecía la cocina y de el lado derecho tres puertas la primer puerta estaba serrada, la segunda puerta era un baño muy grande por lo que pudo observar y la tercera era una recamara.

_**"Afortunadamente, si vivo sola... Puedes bajarme ya?"**_

_**"Aun no, tengo que asegurarme que estés cómoda y descanses o tu pie no mejorara..."- **_exploro rápidamente el lugar con la mirada antes de dirigir sus pasos a las tres puertas que estaban a su derecha _**-"..Veamos..."- **_se acerco a la tercera puerta _**-".creo que tu recamara es esta ...."- **_se encontró con un cuarto donde dominaban los colores pastel, al igual que la sala una de las paredes era de cristal dando una hermosa vista a la ciudad, una cama quien y muchos peluches por todos lados, atravesó la recamara acercándose a la cama con la rubia entre sus brazos _**-".. Es muy linda, mucho mejor que la miiiiaaaaaahhh!!!"- **_el chico resbalo con un oso de peluche que se cruzo en su camino, cayeron en la cama el arriba de ella.

Sus miradas chocaron y sus labios estaban a un centímetro de tocarse, el sintió que su corazón se agitaba y en su mente revoloteaba la idea de besarla, ella tenía un sentimiento de tranquilidad acompañado de un mariposeo en su estomago y cuando el por fin decidió matar el espacio que los separaba.

_**Ring...... Ring..... Ring.....!!!!!!!**_

_"Maldición" _pensó el al momento de levantarse para contestar su celular _**-"Que quieres?".**_

_**"Que rayos estás haciendo?... Idiota, llegaremos tarde por tu culpa"- **_una voz irritada se escuchaba por la bocina del celular.

_**"Ya voy"- **_casi grito.

_**"Apresúrate, ya estamos en la camioneta"- **_colgó.

El chico regreso la mirada a la rubia _**"Bueno..... Me voy, estoy retrasado, espero que te recuperes pronto"- **_se guardo el celular en un bolsillo del pantalón.

Usagi pinto una dulce sonrisa -_**"Muchas gracias por traerme a casa".**_

_**"No fue nada"- **_el extraño sonrió de igual manera, dio media vuelta, extendió una mano_**-"Nos vemos luego Odango"-**_ se despidió y salió del departamento.

_**"Odango?....."- **_a la rubia le había impactado tanto el extraño que se había olvidado por completo de su novio y ....de la....escuela?_** -"rayos olvide la escuela"- **_busco su celular rápidamente y marco el primer número en su lista de contactos.

_**"Minako?"**_

_**"Usagi donde estas?... Las clases están a punto de comenzar"**_

_**"Lo siento Minako, pero no podre asistir a clases hoy, me lastime un tobillo y no puedo caminar, podrías decirle a la maestra por favor?"**_

_**"Claro, tengo que colgar, la maestra ya está aquí, pero cuando terminen las clases voy a verte"**_

_**"Te estaré esperando"- **_colgaron.

Usagi intento levantarse, quería ir a la cocina por algo de hielo pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte _"no puedo quedarme así todo el día, tengo que hacer algo" _tomo nuevamente su celular y llamo a la casa de su padre.

_**"Hola Makoto"**_

_**"Buenos días señorita, le puedo ayudar en algo?"**_

_**"Necesito urgentemente de tu ayuda Makoto, necesito una persona que me ayude con algunas cosas aquí en casa y no conozco a nadie, tú me podrís recomendar a alguien?.....es solo por hoy"-**_

_**"Yo podrá ir, claro eso si usted lo desea"**_

_**"No quiero que tengas problemas con mi padre"**_

_**"El señor salió a un viaje de negocios y con él se fue su esposa, creo que llegan el miércoles por la tarde"**_

_**"Que suerte!!!.... Crees que puedas venir ahora mismo?"**_

_**"claro"**_

_**_____________________________________**_

Usagi estaba recostada con una bolsa de hielo en su tobillo, la cabeza aun le dolía y durante todo el día había estado tomando limonada, los recuerdos de la noche anterior la tenían nuevamente en un mar de preguntas, pero la pregunta que mas pesaba en su mente era si realmente le gustaba Mamoru o simplemente había sido el vino lo que la había orillado a hacer el amor con el _"No vuelvo a tomar en mi vidas"_ mientras se frotaba con una mano la sien.

Se escucho sonar el timbre de la puerta haciendo que Usagi regresara de sus pensamientos.

_**"Hola Makoto, esta Usagi?"- **_se escucho desde la sala.

_**"Está en su recamara descansando"-**_ Makoto le señalo el camino a la recién llegada.

Minako corrió por la sala hasta llegar a la recamara de Usagi.

_**"Hola amiga... Como estas?"- **_una chica de cabello largo rubio peinado en media coleta, de ojos azules, vestía un uniforme de falda azul marino tableada, una camisa con cuello de marinero y un moño rojo en el pecho.

_**"Mucho mejor, ya no me duele tanto..."- **_Usagi le sonrió alegremente_** -"..Makoto ha cuidado de mi y gracias a ella mi pie ha mejorado"- **_incorporo medio cuerpo y abrazo a su amiga.

_**"Definidamente Makoto es la mejor, y cómo fue que te lastimaste?"-**_ Minako se sentó junto a Usagi.

_**"Es una larga historia..."- **_suspirando _**-".. Mejor cuéntame de ti..... Que fue lo que ayer te tenía tan emocionada?"**_

_**"Olvídalo...."- **_la sonrisa de Minako se desvaneció_** -" No quiero hablar de ese idiota"- **_volteando su mirada para ver cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su amiga.

_**"Que te hizo ahora...?"- **_Usagi sabía que el novio de su amiga no era precisamente una blanca paloma, en la escuela tenía fama de ser un Playboy, desde su primer año en la universidad casi todas las chicas han estado tras de él, cientos de cartas de amor aparecen diariamente en su escritorio y locker, hasta Usagi estuvo a punto de caer en sus encantos, pero Minako no pudo resistirlos y como negarse a un chico guapo, de cabello largo y rubio, un cuerpo deportista, una mirada profunda y coqueta, a él nunca le gusto su nombre por eso todos lo conocen como Tigereye.

_**"Nada...."- **_un suspiro_** -" es solo que no...."- **_no sabía que palabras utilizar, de alguna forma pensó que Tigereye cambiaria por ella, pero se equivoco.

Usagi coloco su mano en el hombro de su amiga en forma de apoyo _**-"Minako recuerda que somos como hermanas y como tales nos contamos todo lo que nos pasa, anda cuéntame te sentirás mucho mejor"- **_al decir estas palabras, se pregunto a sí misma el por qué quería que su amiga le contara todo lo que le pasaba cuando ella no era capaz de contarle nada, haciendo que en su pecho se sintiera un hueco.

_**"Gracias Usagi....."- **_Minako le sonrió cálidamente a su amiga _**-" Bueno es que después del tercer periodo nos dieron una hora libre por que el profesor de química no se presento..... Creí que sería buena idea busca a Tigereye .... Y cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras ...... Lo encontré besándose con otra chica..... Pero no te preocupes estaré bien.... No teníamos mucho tiempo de novios así que no me encariñe mucho con el..."- **_sus palabra eran tristes.

_**"Es un tonto, dejarte ir así, realmente no tiene idea de lo que perdió"- **_poniendo una expresión de enojo.

Minako dio un aplauso_**-"Ahora es tu turno..... "- **_dibujando una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios _**-" como te fue ayer con tu novio?.... "**_

_**"Me llevo a su casa.... "- **_sin expresión en su rostro_**-"En la cual me sorprendió con vino, frutas y un ambiente bajo la luz de velas"**_

_**"Muy romántico, y después?"-**_ sus ojos se agrandaron por la curiosidad

_**"Digamos que me pase de copas"-**_ dijo algo nervioso por la mirada de Minako.

_**"Pero si tu no tomas..... "- **_sus ojos se agrandaron un mas _**-"Bueno cuéntame los detalles"**_

Usagi se encogió de hombros _**-"Bueno es que es de eso de lo que no me acuerdo muy bien..."**_

Minako la agarro por los hombros agitándola fuerte mente -_**"No hiciste nada que no debiste hacer verdad?"- **_una gota de sudor bajaba por la sien.

_**"Y como te fue en la escuela aparte de lo que ya sabemos?"- **_Usagi rápidamente cambio el tema, no quería contarle o parlamentos no ahora que estaba tan confundida.

Minako la soltó al instante_**-" Aparte de lo que ya te conté......MUUUYYY BIIIEEEN"- **_se le iluminaron los ojos al recordar lo que había pasado durante el primer periodo _**-"llegaron a nuestra escuela tres nuevos estudiantes de intercambio y lo mejor de todo es que son GUAPISIMOOOOS"- **_sus ojos brillaron aun mas mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

_**"Ya veo que te olvidaste por completo de tu ex, verdad?"- **_se alegro mucho de que Minako no hiciera más preguntas.

El rostro de Minako ensombreció _**-"No te burles de mi, creo que será mejor que regrese a casa nos dejaron mucha tarea, por cierto te traje copias de lo que vimos hoy en clase"- **_de su maletín saco un cuaderno con apuntes mal hechos y explicaciones muy difíciles de entender el cual entrego a su amiga_**-"Olvidaba decirte que habrá un viaje para nuestro grupo pero solo podrán ir los que pasen el examen de este viernes así que tendremos que ponernos a estudiar"-**_ en sus palabras se podía escuchar un tono de dolor.

_**"EXAMEEEN!!!!!!"- **_para Usagi la palabra "EXAMEN" significaba sufrimiento_**-" NOOOO"**_

_**"Si yo también dije lo mismo y lo peor de todo es que si estudiamos juntas no será de mucha ayuda, ya hable con mis padres y me consiguieron un tutor"- **_algo de alivio se escucho en su voz.

_**"Creo que sería buena idea conseguir un tutor para mí, pero donde podre encontrar un tutor a esta hora?"- **_Usagi estaba a punto de llorar cuando se escucho una voz que las dos chicas reconocieron por distintas razones.

_**"No te preocupes Odango porque yo seré tu tutor"**_

_**_____________________________________**_

_**Antes que nada pido una enorme disculpa por **_

_**Todas las palabras y faltas de ortografía**_

_**Que se me pasaron en el capitulo pasado,**_

_**Como dije antes **_

_**Lo que tengo por computadora es un celular y el teclado es muy pequeño así que puede que se me pasen algunas letras**_

_**Yo se que ustedes como lectores se merecen lo mejor por eso repase algunas veces este capítulo para hacer lo mejor posible,**_

_**También pido otra disculpa por tardarme tanto en subir este capítulo, mi celular se me cayó y se rompió y con él se me perdió el capitulo así que lo hice de nuevo, le cambie algunas cosas pero tiene la misma idea**_

_**Una vez más gracias por leer mi historia y espero que sea de su agrado.**_


	3. Nudos

_Disculpen mi tardanza, mi celular se volvió loco borrándome 4 veces el capítulo de las cuales 2 ya estaban para subir al internet, pero la buena noticia es que por fin me dieron mi computadora y ahora podre subir los capítulos más seguido, gracias por sus comentarios, y espero que les guste este capítulo, creo que la cosa se está poniendo buena._

_*******************************************************************************_

Ese día Mamoru había llegado más tarde de lo habitual; su cabello negro azulado revuelto, su traje desalineado hasta podría decirse arrugado, la camisa blanca con el primer botón desabrochado y lo que parecía una corbata marrón, hecha un nudo en su cuellos. _**-"No quiero llamadas, no quiero visitas"**_- Ordeno a una chica sentada detrás de un escritorio, segundos antes de desaparecer tras una puerta. Luna la secretaria, de cabellera negra y ondulada le caía a las caderas, con facciones delicadas, un par de ojos negros como la noche, resaltaban por la piel blanca, vestía un traje formal rojo. Tenía un mes que sus padres le habían conseguido un puesto en las oficinas donde trabajaba su amiga Haruka, no le gustaba mucho el trabajo pero era lo único que podía hacer después que la compañía que manejaran sus padres quebrara. Trataba de organizar algunos documentos, cuando vio esa figura sombría desfilar frente a su escritorio dando órdenes, antes de entrar por una puerta no muy lejana a ella. Por unos segundos dudo si ese hombre fuera su jefe, pues normalmente siempre era puntual impecable de pies a cabeza, siempre saludando con una sonrisa coqueta y un "Buenos días".

Adentro en la oficina, los detalles de madera y piel predominaban el lugar, con un mini bar al lado izquierdo, una sala al derecho y al fondo, un gran escritorio de madera, seguido por un enorme ventanal del tamaño de la pared, con una hermosa vista al mar, dando al lugar suficiente claridad. Mamoru se había quitado el saco, arrojándolo al sofá, dirigió sus pasos lentos a el mini bar sirviendo una copa de ron, marcho nuevamente ahora con dirección a su escritorio dejándose caer en la silla atrás de este, suspiro y dio un sorbo, mientras que con la otra mano abrió un cajón, sacando una fotografía, sus ojos brillaron al ver a la figura sonriente que ocupaba el centro de esta. Comenzó a recordar la noche anterior; la chica rubia posada en los almohadones, en ropa interior, retorciéndose y gimiendo, el sabor de su boca y el aroma de su piel, aun podía sentir el calor que ella emanaba. Sus recuerdos se desbordaban de su cabeza, una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, mientras tomaba otro trago a su copa, una goda de ron se escapara entre sus labios al desvanecerse la sonrisa, había recordado también los tonos violeta que invadían la mejilla de su dama. Tomo el teléfono presionando los bonetones.

_**"Dime!"-**_ una voz ronca respondió al otro lado de la línea.

**_"Podrías venir a mi oficina ahora mismo?"-_** sin esperar respuesta alguna colgó el teléfono, dando otro trago a la bebida para apaciguar un sabor amargo en su garganta. Minutos después, un par de golpes provenientes de la puerta dejar saber al pelinegro que la persona que esperaba había llegado **_-"ADELANTE"-_** grito el malhumorado hombre.

Detrás de la puerta se dejo ver otro hombre también de cabellera negra –"Sabes que no me gusta que me molesten cuando estoy trabajando".

_**"Si claro, trabajabas en convencer a tu secretaria, de salir contigo esta noche para poder acostarte con ella"-**_ respondió Mamoru_** –"Ya conozco tu trabajo a la perfección"- **_en su voz se escuchaban hilos de furia.

El joven camino hasta el sofá dejándose caer pesadamente _**–" No estamos de muy buen humor, verdad?"-**_ el sarcasmo se escuchaba en cada palabra.

_**"Zafiro, sierra la boca y escucha, quiero pedirte algo"-**_ Mamoru se le incorporo regresando al mini bar, sirvió dos copas mas, se acerco a su amigo ofreciéndole una.

Tomo la copa y observo a su amigo alejarse con dirección a la ventana _**–"Que él lo que quieres?".**_

Mamoru miraba fijamente al mar, mientras tomaba un sorbo para aclarar su garganta **_–"Quiero a Kenji y a su adorable esposa fuera de Japón esta misma semana, mándalos a las oficinas de New York; que se queden en la casa que compraron mis padres, diles que pronto pediré la mano de su hija y para entonces el ya deberá conocer los movimientos de la empresa, cuando su hija y yo nos casemos el tendrá que asumir la presidencia… "_**

_**"Es por causa de tu hermanito, verdad?"**_

**_"Si Kenji se entera de lo que está pasando, no me permitirá acercarme a su hija, por lo menos hasta que se arregle todo y eso podría tomar algún tiempo"-_** no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de Usagi, ahora menos después de hacerla suya.

_**"Ahora veo… y hablando de ella, como te fue anoche?... te sirvió la pil…"**_

**_"CALLATEEE"- _**grito Mamoru, no quería recordar el método que había usado con ella, quería pensar que la chica había caído en sus redes por cuenta propia. Tampoco quería escuchar a su amigo hablar de ella, de cualquiera menos de ella. Siempre fueron buenos amigos y confidentes, Mamoru podía contar a Zafiro las cosas que no podría contar a nadie más, desde el día que se conocieron fue así, y por lo mimo sabia como era Zafiro, un chico al que lo único que le interesa es acostarse con cuanto chica se encuentra en su camino.

_**"Discúlpame, no quería hacerte enfadar, pero te conozco y sé que algo tienes en mente y no es el hecho que te acostaras con ella, cuéntame"- **_definitivamente la única persona que conocía a Mamoru a la perfección.

_**"Vi un … un… golpe en…su mejilla"-**_ tartamudeo **_–"ella me dijo que fue un accidente pero no le creo"-_** dio otro sorbo hidratando su garganta seca.

**_"Mis padres siempre creyeron, que el accidente donde murió Serenity, no fue del todo un accidente, casi todo el mundo sabía que tu querido suegro golpeaba a su esposo, y porque no? también a la hija. "-_** Zafiro había dando en el blanco y el realmente no se caracterizaba por su lenguaje suave, sabiendo esto se incorporo, dejando su copa en una mesita no muy lejos del, y dirigió sus pasos a la puerta**_ -"Me voy , tengocosas que hacer"- _**estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho lo que parresia un cristal romperse, pero desidia salir del lugar, pues sabía que en ese momento su amigo era peligroso.

****************************************************************

El apuesto chico de cabellera larga y negra, estaba parado junto a la puerta, con una sonrisa coqueta bien pintada en sus labios, sus manos cruzadas y sus ojos examinando a la chica de odangos. Aun tenía puesto el uniforme negro. Los ojos de la rubia de media coleta amarrada con un listón naranja, asemejaban un par de platos redondos, la boca abierta casi chorreante, su cuerpo congelado, no podía creer que semejante atractivo estuviese enfrente de ella y mucho menos en casa de su amiga.

_**"Que haces aquí?"-**_ pregunto nerviosamente la chica de odangos, casi igual de sorprendida que su amiga.

El pelinegro se acerco al par de amigas, sin poder despegar la mirada de Usagi,_** -"vine a ver como sigue tu tobillo"**_- al acercarse pudo ver de reojo a una estatua parada no muy lejos de él _**–"Hola Minako, nos vemos otra vez"-**_ volteo a verla pero ella no podía responder, realmente estaba en shock.

_**"Ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias"- **_la chica se llevo una mano a la nuca, mientras reía. Una melodía un tanto pop, interrumpió a la nerviosa Usagi atrayendo su atención **_–"Minako?"-_** trato de hacer reaccionar a su amiga sin resultado alguno _**–"Minako, tu celular está sonando"-**_ intenta nuevamente pero ahora tomando la mando de la chica sacudiéndola.

_**"Que… que pasa???..."-**_ despertó la chica, sin entender nada, tratando de enfocar a su amiga sin conseguirlo, quien podría con tal biscocho enfrente.

_**"Tu celular"-**_ repitió Usagi, pero Minako parecía no comprender las palabras, hasta que escucho sonar su nuevamente la melodía.

Libero su mano del agarre de su amiga, deslizando su mano por un bolsillo, de su tableada falda, saco un celular color naranja con incrustaciones de piedritas brillantes en forma de Corazón _**–"Hola mami… si aquí estoy…. Si lo sé,,, pero podría quedarme otro ratito?... pero… okay… si ya voy… bye mami"- **_su rostro reflejaba la depresión que esa llamada le había provocado, dejo escapar un suspiro y de acerco a su amiga, abrazándola _**–"Me tengo que ir, pero si esta noche no me llamas, para contarme cómo es que conoces a Seiya Kou, te golpeare muy fuerte"-**_ de la sien de Usagi corría una gota de sudor mientras su amiga se separaba lentamente de ella, dejando ver esos ojos sombríos y amenazantes. Minako volteo a ver al pelinegro con una expresión totalmente distinta, una hermosa sonrisa , con brillo en sus ojos y un _**–"Nos vemos en la escuela mañana, Seiya"- **_tomo su portafolios y salió corriendo del lugar.

********************************************************************************

_**"Sírveme otro"-**_ una voz ronca ordeno al bar tender a lo cual este respondió rápidamente, preparando la bebida en cuestión. Era el quinceavo Martini de la noche y aun no podía relajarse, su pobre y desgastada musculatura, estaba hecha nudos, y aun sentía escalofríos recorriendo su columna. En su mente aun estaba fresca la imagen de una mujer endemoniada; en sus ojos negros como la noche, se reflejaban un par de navajas filosas dispuestas a matar, su boca escupía fuego al hablar, y sus manos una par de garras preparadas para atacar. Sin duda la imagen más terrorífica nunca antes vista.

**FLASHBACK**

Neherenia: _**"SON ESAS LAS JOYAS QUE ERAN DE SERENITY?"**_

Kenji: _**"No, no mi amor…. Esas eran las de mi madre"**_

Neherenia: _**"NO ME MIENTAS POR QUE TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRÁS EL RESTO DE TU MISERABLE VIDA"**_

Kenji: _**"Esta bien, si son esas… pero las tengo escondidas porque es la única manera de controlar a mi hija…. O quieres que se largue sin importarle nada?... y nosotros perdamos la oportunidad de ser parte de la compañía Chiba?..."**_

Neherenia: **_"Okay… te creo…. No tocare esas joyas hasta que la niña se case… pero después que eso pase, quiero esas joyas, entendido?"_**

Kenji: _**"Sera como tú quieras… pero por favor, ya no te enojes mas.**_

Neherenia: _**"Ahora que ya nos entendimos, déjame sola… Quiero dormir un poco"**_

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Durante el desayuno de esa mañana, Kenji y Neherenia platicaban tranquilamente. Fue cuando se acerco un viejo amigo de la pareja, dueño de un banco, saludo a ambos y se sentó en la misma mesa que ellos , platicaban de los viejos tiempos, cuando entre platicas y risas, cuando al amigo se le ocurrió comentar a Kenji de ciertas joyas guardadas en la caja fuerte de su banco, ya desde hacia trece años. Neherenia tuvo la sospecha que tal vez esas podían ser las desaparecidas joyas de su querida hermana. Pero como toda dama, espero a que estuviera a solas con su amado esposo… para… Hm… platicar de ese tema con él.

Normalmente Kenji y Neherenia tienen Buena relación de pareja, ella de shopping, reuniones de amigas y salones de belleza, el siempre en juntas de trabajo o viajes de negocios, no se veían mucho y eso hacía que la relación funcionara mejor de lo que cualquier persona podría pensar. Pero aunque no estuviesen juntos mucho tiempo, Neherenia siempre tenía vigilado a su esposo. Claro, que se podría esperar de su esposo, pues cuando la madre de Usagi vivía , el ya se entendía bajo las sabanas con la hermana de su esposa. Si, Neherenia siempre había envidiado a su hermana Serenity desde que eran niñas. Cuando Serenity se casara con un hombre tan guapo (en ese entonces si era guapo), Neherenia se había propuesto despojar de todo lo que tenía su hermana. Poco a poco se metió entre la pareja, hasta que Kenji cayera en su redes seductoras. Era la amante perfecta, comprensiva, apasionada y sobretodo discreta, pero algo con lo que no contaría su cuñado surgió, ella ya no quería ser la amante , ahora deseaba ser la esposa, y para eso tenía que divorciarse de Serenity (cosa que Kenji no tenía planeado, pues por ningún motivo perdería la mitad de su fortuna por un capricho… ah y Usagi apenas cumpliría tres años, pero ella no importaba mucho, solo era un pretexto), Neherenia no quiso presionarlo mucho. Así pasaron un par de años, y ya no tenía mucha paciencia, amenazando a su cuñado –"SI NO TE DIVORCIAS DE MI HERMANA Y TE CASAS CONMIGO, TE JURO QUE TODO JAPÓN SABRÁ DE LO NUESTRO"-, un mes después de ese pequeño incidente, murió Serenity y pudieron casarse. Todo parecía perfecto, hasta que Usagi cumpliera 14, fue entonces que su tía, ya no la soporto más. Se le había metido en la cabeza mandarla a un internado religioso en Chicago, con un –" YA NO LA SOPORTO, O LA SACAS DE LA CASA O ME DIVORCIO DE TI"-. Esa vez no pudo mandar a Usagi tan lejos, pero si pudo sacarla de la casa, mandándola a un departamento que fuera de Serenity, lógicamente no la mando sola, poniendo escoltas a que la vigilaran las 24 horas, hasta que la rubia cumplió los 18, fue hasta que su padre pudo confiar en ella, que le quitara las escoltas (realmente no quería estar gastando dinero en escoltas para su hija).

**_"Señor Tsukino… disculpe… tiene una llamada, de parte de el señor Chiba"-_** un mesero interrumpió los pensamientos de ese hombre sentado en la barra del bar tomando Martini.

**************************************************************************

El pelinegro sentado en el borde de la cama, con aquella mirada seductora y dulce sonrisa, le daba a la rubia cierta tranquilidad, que no podía explicar, era como si ya lo conociera.

_**"Sera mejor que nos pongamos a estudiar ya, no querrás reprobar el examen, verdad?"-**_ comento el chico, sin quitarle la mirada.

_**"Y a ti quien te dijo que quiero estudiar contigo?"-**_ grito la rubia, mientras una gota de sudor rodaba por su sien.

_**"Quedamos en que yo sería tu tutor, y no puedes negarte ahora que ya faltan tan pocos días para el examen"- **_guiño un ojo.

_**"Claro que puedo negarme, porque yo jamás te pedí nada"-**_ casi salía fuego de su boca.

_**"Que extraña eres, cualquier chica, moriría porque yo fuera su tutor"-**_ el chico comento mientras se recargaba en sus brazos.

_**"Por qué?"-**_ pregunto algo confundida.

**_"Porque soy un hombre muy guapo"- _**llevándose una mano a la cabeza como peinado su abundante cabellera.

**_"Está bien, tu ganas, pero recuerda que es solo por el examen"-_** serró los ojos dejándose caer en las almohadas detrás de ella. La cabeza aun le dolía un poco, pero trato de relajarse, poso sus manos sobre su rostro y suspiro. Segundo después de mantener esa posición, sintió una tibia respiración muy cerca de sus manos haciéndolas retroceder, abrió los ojos con rapidez, encontrándose un par de ojos azul profundo como el mar, los cuales se acercaban cada vez más.

_**"Perdón, señorita"**_- la mucama con un alto rubor en sus mejillas, veía al pelinegro inclinado a milimétrica distancia de la rubia recostada en la cama **_–"Creí que… se encontraba a solas, traje solo una taza de té"- _**los ojos de Makoto se agrandaban cada vez más al ver a la pareja.

La chica de los odangos, lanzo al chico con todas sus fuerzas al percatarse de la posición tan… comprometedora, en la cual estaban. El chico aterrizo en la alfombra sin daño alguno, se incorporo de un brinco _**–"Sera mejor que me retire"-**_ se sacudió un poco el polvo **_–"Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Odango"-_** salió de la recamara abanicando la mano, sin voltear atrás.

_**"Makoto, donde estaba?"-**_ Usagi pregunto, su rostro se había encendido al máximo.

La mucama que aun trataba de ver atreves de la pared al chico de cabellera negras, despertó de su sueño _**–"Lo siento señorita, cuando llego su amiga Minako, yo salí al súper mercado para comprar algunas cosas para hacer de comer"-**_ respondió nerviosa, se acerco a la chica recostada, con una charola que contenía pastelillos y te colocándolos en un buro junto a la cama.

El dulce olor de un pastelillo hipnotizo a la chica de los odangos, obligándola a voltear la vista con dirección a la charola, y con gran destreza alcanzo uno llevándoselo a la boca, la chica que la acompañaba aprovechaba para servir un poco de té en una taza y ofrecerla _**–"Makoto, tú hiciste estos pastelillos verdad?"-**_ dijo la rubia al reconocer el sabor inigualable que la peli castaña daba a sus platillos.

_**"Así es señorita, no le agrado el sabor?"-**_ pregunto la chica algo preocupada.

_**"No, no es eso, el sabor es esquicito, es solo que creo que no deberías desperdiciar tu talento de cocina, por estar trabajando en casa de mi padre, yo lo conozco y sé que no te trata muy bien, aparte lo que te da de paga es una miseria, porque no renuncias y estudias artes culinarias, estoy segura que serias una gran chef"-**_ comentaba mientras su boca masticaba el suculento bocado.

_**"Me gustaría mucho estudiar, pero no puedo"-**_ agacho la cabeza, unas lagrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas _**–" Mi madre está enferma y mi padre es un alcohólico al que no le interesa nada, disculpe señorita, voy a preparar algo para que desayune mañana"- **_trato de ocultar el llanto agachando la cabeza, dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta.

**_"Makoto, espera"-_** la chica de los odangos, detuvo a la mucama _**–"Te gustaría trabajar conmigo?"-**_ hizo una inesperada pregunta. La muchacha, detuvo su caminar al escuchar la propuesta de la hija de su patrón _**–"Se que mi padre no le gustara mucho la idea, pero si le hacemos creer que estas aquí para vigilarme, el te permitiría trabajar aquí, y si tu quieres yo te podría dar horarios flexibles para que puedas ir a la escuela y te ayudaría a pagarla sin que a tu madre le hiciera falta nada"-**_ termino la frase con un dolor en su pecho, pues de alguna forma se identificaba con la joven empleada.

_**"Usted aria eso por mi?"-**_ sollozante Makoto pregunto al instante que volteaba a ver a Usagi, ahora con los ojos como dos ríos de lagrimas.

_**"Claro que si"-**_ sus palabras eran firmes –"Tu debes seguir tus sueños, y yo te quiero ayudar".

Makoto corrió desesperada a los brazos de la otra chica _**–"Gracias"-**_ sus lagrimas no tenían fin.

*******************************************************************

**_"Ya está todo listo, regresaran esta misma noche para preparar las maletas, su vuelo sale este jueves a los 9am"- _**Zafiro comentaba a su amigo _**–"Ahora me voy, tengo mucho que hacer"- **_al terminar la frase se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina con paso firme.

**_"Antes de que te vayas, podrías decirle a Luna que llame a la florería y consiga el ramo de rosas más bello que se pueda?"-_** Mamoru dijo sin quitar la vista del mar _**–"Salgo en media hora"-**_ resoplo el de cabello negro azulado.

Zafiro salió de la oficina, dejando a su amigo rabioso, aun su cuerpo no le permitía relajarse, después de que se enterara que Kenji había osado a tocar a su novia, no le importaba que fuera el padre, el solo podía pensar en venganza. Así se paso el tiempo, sumido en sus pensamientos con la vista clavada en el mar, deseando reencontrarse con la rubia, había nacido en él un deseo de protección. Al cumplirse el plazo que le había dado a la secretaria, tomo su saco acomodándolo en su hombro y se dispuso a salir de la oficina. Afuera de esta, ya lo esperaba la hermosa secretaria con un esquicito ramo de rosas roja. El las tomo, sin decir palabra alguna y ordeno a que se retirara, ella asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a recoger sus pertenencias tirándolas todas en un bolso de mano.

**********************************************************************

En un departamento, decorado con objetos antiguos y desgastados se encontraban dos de tres hermanos, el más joven de los hermanos de ojos verdes como esmeraldas, piel blanca y cabellera inmensa amarrada en una coleta a la altura de la nuca del apuesto chico, se encontraba posado en el sofá, con el control de la televisión en mano, tratando de buscar algún programa de su agrado. El hermano más grande, de ojos violeta, piel apiñonada y cabellera castaña, también larga amarrada en una coleta en la nuca, el trabajaba en proyectos de su nueva escuela en computadora. Se encontraban muy tranquilos cuando se abrió la puerta dejando ver al tercer (pero segundo en cuestión de nacimientos) hermano parado frente a ella.

_**"Donde estabas?"- **_pregunto el peli castaño sin alejar la mirada del monitor.

_**"De un lugar, fui a ver a una chica"-**_ sus labios dibujar una tenue sonrisa, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

_**"Tu no pierdes el tiempo, verdad?"-**_ el de cabellera plateada comento –_**"Demonios, no hay nada interesante en la televisión, deberíamos cambiar de subscripción".**_

_**"Tengo hambre, Taiki"-**_ comento el pelinegro, agarrándose el estomago y una mueca de dolor se dejo ver en su rostro.

El chico frente al monitor, levanto la mirada buscando al joven que hurgaba entre los gabinetes de la cocina **_-"Tendrás que cocinarte algo tu mismo, yo estoy ocupado averiguando que otras clases más avanzadas tiene la escuela"-_** regresando la mirada a su computadora personal.

_**"No tenemos nada que sea comestible, Yaten podrías ordenar una pizza por teléfono?"- **_dijo al momento que serraba la puerta del refrigerador.

_**"ahhh, porque yo?... hazlo tu o Taiki"-**_ se quejo el joven sentado frete al televiso.

_**"Porque eres el que está más cerca del teléfono"-**_ Seiya se dirigió a su recamara serrando la puerta detrás de él.

Los hermanos Kou, chicos muy atractivos y talentosos. Vivian en la ciudad de Fukuoka, al otro lado de Japón, en una hermosa mansión frente al mar. Sus padres, personas de negocios, con mucho dinero (su fortuna asemejaba a la de la familia Tsukino). Los tres siempre fueron muy unidos, aunque poseían caracteres totalmente diferentes. El más grande Taiki Kou, un niño genio, desde que tenía seis, leía y comprendía libros de literatura avanzada, sacaba los puntajes mas altos en todas las materias y no tenia muchos amigos. Seiya Kou, el travieso y divertido, siempre haciendo bromas a todo mundo, por su carisma siempre brillaba en cualquier lugar, también era buen estudiante, pero le agradaba mas salir a jugar con sus amigos que quedarse a estudiar por horas. Y por último el más joven de los tres, Yaten Kou, el más serio de los tres, no le gustan mucho las multitudes, ni los extraños, prefería leer algún libro o ver la televisión, que interesarse en tener amigos. Fueron criados mas por sus nanas, pues sus padres siempre estaban en juntas, pero el poco tiempo que les quedaba lo dedicaban a ellos.

*********************************************************************************

Este capítulo más que nada fue para contar un poco la historia de algunos personajes, el único personaje del que no pienso contar nada es de Usagi, pues ella lo contara sola.

Agradecimientos a:

Srita. Rossy Kou

Patty Ramirez de Chiba

Enium

Mailyn

Gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me animan mucho para seguir con este fic.

También les pido una disculpa por tardarme tanto en subir.

Pero el próximo capítulo lo tendré listo para la próxima semana, tal ves mas pronto


	4. Un accidente

En medio de una obscuridad escalofriante, una niña con su cabello enmarañado, se encontraba arrodillada junto un cuerpo posado en el frio piso de mármol, percibía un repugnante olor, que llegaba hasta su garganta provocándole nauseas.

Repetía una y otra vez _**-"Mami, mami, mami…"-**_ mientras sacudía el cuerpo inerte _**–"Mami, despierta, tengo que hacer mi tarea y quiero que me ayudes"-**_ los ojos azul celeste de la pequeña estaban llenos de lagrimas _**–"Mami, ya se fue Papi, el ya no nos va a lastimar, por favor levántate"- **_tomo el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos, inclinando su cuerpo aun mas, hasta que su infantil rostro quedo a pocos centímetros del de la mujer, cuando se dio cuenta que un liquido cálido corría entre sus delicadas manos.

Se separo un poco y observo un extraño tinte rojo entre sus dedos, sus ojos se extendieron con gran sorpresa, un charco del mismo líquido proveniente del cuerpo de la mujer, se hacía cada vez más grande. La niña se incorporo rápidamente, dando cortos pasos hacia atrás aterrorizada, viendo como el líquido había alcanzado sus zapatos escolares.

"_**Que haces?"-**_ una voz sonó atrás de ella, haciéndola voltear.

"_**Por favor, ayúdenme, mi mami no despierta y tengo que hacer mi tarea"- **_en la garganta se le había hecho un nudo y apenas podía hablar, los ojos de la niña reflejaban el horro .

"_**Sáquenla de aquí"-**_ otra voz grito, y segundos después unos brazos extraños rodearon a la niña desde la espalda, cargándola y alejándola cada vez mas de su madre.

"**MAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!"**

**#############################################################################**

Los ojos de Usagi se abrieron repentinamente, su cuerpo sudaba y su respiración era un poco agitada. Un extraño sonido sonaba una y otra vez, desconcentrando aun más su confundida cabeza. Volteo buscando cual era la fuente del sonido, cuando se dio cuenta que era su despertador en forma de conejito abrazado a una luna creciente, y por la hora que mostraba, había estado sonando por más de media hora.

"Rayos, ya se me hace tarde, me van a castigar de nuevo"- se levanto de un brinco, corrió al baño a darse una ducha de cinco minutos, se vistió con el uniforme escolar lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la puerta, se puso sus zapatos, tomo su portafolios y cuando busco sus llaves que normalmente estaban encima de una mesita junto a la puerta, un enorme ramo de rosas rojas estaban en un florero y una nota junto a estas.

"**Señorita, su novio vino en la noche, no quiso despertarla, así que solo dejo estas rosas para usted y dijo que él la llamaría a su celular después, yo me tuve que ir porque su padre regreso de su viaje inesperadamente, si se le ofrece algo, no dude en llamarme".**

"**Atte. Makoto"**

La chica de odangos termino de leer la nota, volvió la mirada a las rosas, se acerco para percibir mejor el aroma de estas. No sabía que pensar, aun estaba confundida por lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, cuando recordó que tenía que llegar a la escuela, tiro la nota, tomo sus llaves y salió corriendo.

**##############################################################################**

Tres apuestos chicos, parados a las puertas de un salón, esperando a que dieran comienzo las clases. No estaban muy contentos, las chicas de su salón los rodeaban y la irritación de cada uno de los hermanos crecía, con cada chica que se acercaba a ellos, ellas deseaban ver de una distancia más corta a los nuevos símbolos sexuales de la institución. Ellos no habían tardado mucho en encontrar cartas de amor en sus casilleros, así como obsequios.

"_**Estas niñas son muy ruidosas, ya no las soporto, me voy a sentar"- **_comento el de cabellera plateada, dando un suspiro, dirigió sus paso al interior del salón, recorriéndolo con la mirada, trataba de buscar el lugar más solitario de este.

"_**Yo iré a la dirección, aun tengo algunas dudas acerca de las clases para avanzados"- **_el peli castaño comento _**–"Seiya, esta tarde debemos ir al súper para comprar las cosas que nos hacen falta en casa, también estaba pensando en cambiar un poco la decoración, por favor no hagas planes con alguien más"-**_ conociendo al Casanova de su hermano, ya habría conocido a algunas cuantas chicas y estaría pensando con cual de todas ellas salir.

"_**Lo siento Taiki, pero ya tengo planes, voy a ayudar a una amiga a estudiar para el examen de esta semana, y eso me tomara algo de tiempo"-**_ el pelinegro le guiño un ojo y sonrió ligeramente.

Una campana sonó advirtiendo a los estudiantes que las clases habían comenzado _**–"No sé porque me moleste en preguntarte, imagine que me dirías algo por el estilo, así que te tocara lavar los platos después de la cena, te veré luego"- **_dio media vuelta y comenzó la caminata por el pasillo, que al poco tiempo estaba vacío, todos los estudiantes ya habían entrado a sus respectivos salones, comenzó a bajar los escalones, cuando escucho una voz femenina gritar, la cual se aproximaba cada vez mas.

"**YAAAAH, VOY TARDE, VOY TARDE, ME CASTIGARAN DE NUEVO"**

El joven apenas alcanzo a ver un par de chongos dorados, cuando estos lo impactaron, arrojándolo al piso, y ese alguien había caído encima de él. Enfoco la vista para ver quién era esa niña tonta con la que había chocado, cuando por fin logro ver a la chica, se encontró con un rostro angelical, lleno de ternura e inocencia. El perfume de la chica hipnotizo a Taiki, desconectando todos sus sentidos, solo podía admirar la belleza de esa extraña, algo muy adentro de su ser, le dijo que esa no era la primera vez que se veían, pero no le prestó mucha atención a ese sentimiento.

"_**Discúlpame"-**_ logro reaccionar la rubia, incorporando medio cuerpo _**–"Te encuentras bien?"-**_ pregunto mientras se frotaba la cabeza con una mano, le regalo una tierna sonrisa en son de disculpa, pero al recordar porque estaba corriendo se levanto de un salto y siguió su camino.

Taiki no supo cómo reaccionar ante la joven, ni siquiera pudo decir lo que pensaba de las niñas tontas que no se fijaban por donde caminan, esta era la segunda vez que le ocurría algo así, se logro sentar en un escalón tratando de reaccionar al hechizo que aquella joven había puesto sobre él. Se quedo sentado algunos minutos, cuando vio algo en el piso, una pequeña libreta muy parecida a lo que es un diario, con un conejo en la portada y un nombre. **"Usagi Tsukino"**. Miro fijamente el artículo, tomándolo entres sus manos, se incorporo lentamente pues sus piernas le temblaban y se dirigió a su destino con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

**############################################################################**

La chica de odangos abrió de golpe la puerta del salón, atrayendo la atención de todo el grupo que trataba de concentrarse en la aburrida explicación del maestro de historia.

"_**Disculpe profesor por llegar tarde, tuve un problemita en casa"-**_ dijo la chica jadeante.

El profesor, un anciano robusto y de barba blanca, de aspecto tranquilo y alegre _**–"Señorita Tsukino, cuantas veces le tengo que decir que ponga su despertador a la hora correcta"-**_ refunfuño el anciano _**–"Pase y siéntese en su lugar y si se le ocurre dormirse en mi clase, tendrá que quedarse después de clases para recuperar el tiempo perdido, entendió?"-**_ con cada palabra agitaba amenazadoramente una regla que tenia empuñada.

"_**Si profesor"-**_ respondió Usagi, agacho la mirada y con paso apresurado se encamino a donde estaba su pupitre casi al final de la última fila, Minako se sentaba enfrente de ella y normalmente los lugares de su lado derecho y atrás estaban vacios, pero hoy parecían estar ocupado por alguien, no dándole mucha importancia al asunto tomo asiento y saco una libreta no muy gastada a pesar de que ya estaban casi a medio semestre, _**-"Hola Minako"-**_ dijo nerviosa, pues a pesar de las advertencias que su amiga le hiciera el día anterior no le había llamado para darle explicaciones, y sabia que tendría que pagar en cualquier momento.

"_**Hola amiga"-**_ pero una voz dulce y sin resentimiento salió de Minako, lo cual no podía creer la chica de Odangos.

"_Esto no puede estar pasando, es más grave de lo que pensé, ahora si me mata, me MATA!!!!!"-_ pensaba Usagi al escuchar las tranquilas palabras de su amiga, estaba en shock total, hasta que escucho otra voz llamándola por su lado derecho.

"_**Odango, llegas muy tarde, de haber sabido que no te despertarías temprano, hubiera ido a buscarte cuando salí de casa"-**_ unos ojos azul marino la habían estando observando muy detenidamente desde el momento que pusiera un pie adentro del salón.

Pudo reconocer al que la había ayudado el día anterior, y se había auto nombrado su tutor, en momento comprendió la amabilidad de su compañera, por una parte pudo respirar tranquila por el resto del día.

Usagi paso el día completo tratando de poner atención a cada maestro sin quedarse dormida, a la hora del almuerzo ella y Seiya se la pasaron jugando a las escondidas, solo que el pelinegro no logro encontrar el escondite de la chica, así que decidió no despegarse de ella a la hora de la salida. Minako estaba demasiado ocupada persiguiendo a los nuevos estudiantes, tratando de conseguir citas con cada uno de ellos.

**############################################################################**

El joven empresario, se encontraba haciendo llamadas a las oficinas del extranjero, llevaba varias horas amenazando a cada ejecutivo por separado. Era de suma importancia que nadie hablara de mas mientras el futuro presidente de la compañía Chiba&Tsukino estuviese de visita en aquel lejano país. Cuando por fin tuvo un respiro, ya era la hora que su secretaria salía a comer, Mamoru estaba sentado atrás de su escritorio, prácticamente arrancándose la corbata, era tan asfixiante, ya no podía respirar bien. Estaba pensando en ordenar algo para comer, cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió, lentamente, atrayendo la atención del confundido hombre pues no esperaba a nadie en ese momento. Una linda chica de aproximadamente 19 años de edad, vestía un abrigo de piel hasta las rodillas y serrado hasta el cuello.

La hija de un ejecutivo muy renombrado en la compañía, buena estudiante, hermosa de pies a cabeza, vanidosa y muy caprichosa. Su madre, una mujer muy ocupada de compras, en spas o con sus amigas, nunca tenía tiempo suficiente para compartir con su hija, siempre la dejo con niñeras desde muy pequeña, su padre siempre quiso darle lo mejor y por esa misma razón trabajaba todo el tiempo. El único cariño que le enseñaron era el amor a lo material y la importancia de tener un buen partido con el cual desposarse. Cuando creció se dio cuenta de su belleza, y de cómo la podía utilizar a su conveniencia, gracias a ella logro que los chicos hicieran sus tareas, y sedujo algunos maestros para obtener buenas notas. La única cosa que no podía soportar era la rivalidad, odiaba estudiar en una escuela donde una chica más linda que ella, le robara las miradas ardientes de los chicos, y su odio por ella había crecido cuando aceptara ser la novia de Mamoru Chiba, el único hombre que realmente le había interesado.

"_**Que no se supone, que tienes que estar en la escuela en estos momento?"-**_ Mamoru comento con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro, mientras se incorporaba y caminar hacia el mini bar.

"_**Así es, pero últimamente **_no me has llamado, ni visitado"- a la chica le caía el cabello un poco mas debajo de la cintura, de color negro, la piel era un poco acanelada, facciones delicadas y ojos violetas. Serró la puerta detrás de ella acercándose al escritorio de madera.

"Sabes que soy un hombre ocupado, y a mi novia no le gusta que salga con otras chicas"- sirviendo un vaso con ron. Observo a la chica y sonrió con algo de ironía, se acerco un poco a ella para ofrecerle la bebida.

Levanto la mano e hizo un movimiento de negación al ofrecimiento _**-"Por favor, no arruines mi visita hablando de ella, mejor…. Hablemos de ti y de mi"-**_ al momento de decir estas últimas palabras, abrió el abrigo de par en par, dejando ver una lencería roja con encaje, muy bien pintada en su sensual cuerpo.

El joven no pudo resistir tal invitación, arrojando la copa al suelo, lanzándose contra la chica de sexys curvas, ella dejo caer el saco al piso y sentándose en el escritorio, jalo a ardiente hombre por la camisa arrancándole los botones, chocando con desenfrenada pasión sus labios, sus manos atacaron desesperadamente los muslos de la joven, recorriéndolos hasta llegar a la espala, sosteniéndola posesivamente.

En un momento donde se separaron para tomar algo de aire, _**–"Rey, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto"- **_Mamoru dijo con la respiración entrecortada _**–"Yo me voy a casar con Usako….y …. Y….."-**_

"_**No digas nada, mejor disfruta de este momento"-**_ la apasionada dama corto la conversación de tajo.

Al escuchar esto, el amante tomo a la chica por la espalda, mientras recorría con su lengua el interior da la boca de ella, cargándola hasta llegar al sofá, se despojaron de las ropas mutuamente, el estaba entre las piernas de ella. Ella con fines de acrecentar el fuego, rosaba delicadamente con sus dedos el miembro totalmente excitado de su compañero segundos antes de introducirlo. Ardían en deseo, los gemidos de placer eran presentes, entre roses y danzas de caderas, el fuego los consumía, ella se retorcía placenteramente, mientras enterraba sus uñas en la desnuda piel de su compañero. El lamia los pezones erectos, mientras sus manos recorrían los muslos y glúteos de la ferviente dama. Al momento de la última y más placentera embestida, Mamoru grito gimió una palabra.

"_**USA…KO!!!!"**_

Al escucharlo decir ese nombre, Rey empujo con todas sus fuerzas al joven, quien se estrellara con una lámpara rompiéndola y cayendo al piso, la enfurecida chica, se incorporo tomando su lencería, camino frente al escritorio, tomo su abrigo poniéndoselo, camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir volteo la cara para ver un hombre que aun estaba en el piso, con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

"_**Eres un idiota'"-**_ tras decir esto serró la puerta de un azote.

**############################################################################**

Cuando por fin llego la hora de salida, Minako tenía el ánimo por los suelo, por mas que había tratado de acercarse a los chicos nuevos, no logro mucho. Pero ella no se daría por vencida, conseguiría salir con alguno de ellos (por no decir todos) aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Las dos chicas caminaban a la puerta de salida.

"_**Has estado algo distraída el día de hoy, te sucede algo?"-**_ pregunto a su amiga, que tenia la vista perdida en el piso _**–"Usagi, estas bien?"-**_

Volteo la mirada al encuentro con su amiga _**-"Ahh, este… sí, es solo que estoy algo preocupada por lo del examen"**_- sonrió con ligereza _**–"Por cierto, te vi muy interesada en Seiya y sus amigos, y conociéndote se que estas tramando algo"-**_ la miro con picardía.

Minako sonrió nerviosa _**–"Eso lo sabrás cuando llegue el día del campamento, así que tendrás que ponerte a estudiar mucho si quieres pasar el examen y descubrir mis planes"-**_ pararon frente a un coche Lincoln negro.

El chofer esperaba con la puerta trasera abierta _**"Me gustaría que fuéramos a tomar un helado, pero mi madre me mata si llego tarde a casa, entre"**_ dio un abrazo a su amiga, para después introducirse en el auto.

"_**Hasta mañana, Minako"-**_ la chica abanico se despidió abanicando su mano.

A lo cual la amiga le respondió de la misma forma, el chofer serró la puerta y corrió a su lugar, arranco el coche, cuando vio que tres populares figuras se acercaban a su amiga por la espalda _**"RYO, ESPERA, TENGO QUE HABLAR CON USAGI"- **_grito la chica.

"_**Lo siento señorita, pero sus padre me ordenaron que no la dejara tomar distracciones, que la llevara a casa sin escusa ni pretexto"-**_ el chofer dijo muy firmemente.

"_**Pero… pero"-**_ los ojos de Minako se llenaron de lagrimas sin derramar, como era posible que su amiga estuviera tan cerca de ellos sin ningún problema.

**############################################################################**

"_**Esperas a alguien?"-**_ el pelinegro pregunto a Usagi.

Ella volteo a ver al grupo de hermanos y tras ellos una multitud de chicas. Una gota de sudor recorrió su sien mientras sonreía nerviosamente. Seiya la miraba con picardía. Taiki la observaba de arriba para abajo con discreción, trataba de descifrar el motivo por el cual ella lo había cautivado de esa manera, sin tener resultados, lo único que podía hacer era trata de no cambiar la compostura seria, por una cara de idiota. Yaten tenía una mueca de desagrado en su rostro, odiaba estar en esa escuela, odiaba a las niñas escandalosas y sobretodo odiaba las multitudes.

"_**No, estaba despidiendo me de Minako, bueno chicos, los dejo, tengo que llegar a casa"-**_ dio media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar.

"_**Usagi, espera por favor, me gustaría hablar un segundo contigo"**_la voz del peli castaño sonó, dejando a Seiya y Yaten boquiabierta

No podían creer que a Taiki le interesara hablar con una chica. Siempre lo habían perseguido chicas linda, pero el simplemente no le interesaba ninguna de ellas. Era muy suspicaz en el tema de las mujeres, interesadas o simplemente la belleza física era lo que normalmente les atraía de un hombre como él.

"_**Conmigo!?"**_ algo sorprendida, ella volteo y miro los ojos violeta del joven.

"_**Espera un poco Taiki, Odango y yo tenemos planes"**_ Seiya fulmino a su hermano con la mirada, camino hacia la rubia tomándola del antebrazo, sujetándola posesivamente _**"Cierto Odango?"**_ volteo la mirada más tranquila a la confundida chica, a lo cual ella asintió con la cabeza.

"_Entonces es ella"_ susurro para el mismo _**"Entonces será otro día, te veré luego Usagi y Seiya por favor no llegues tarde a casa que tenemos cosas que hacer"**_ dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Yaten que lo observaba todo, no podía entender la actitud de sus hermanos, sobre todo la de Taiki, y lo único que pudo hacer es seguir a su hermano mayor que se dirigía a una camioneta.

"_**Porque hiciste eso, el solo quería hablar conmigo"**_ pregunto la chica al momento que se zafarse del agarre del muchacho.

"_**Porque tú y yo tenemos una cita"**_ le giño un ojo y sonrió con picardía.

"_**CITAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!, ME GUSTARÍA SABER EN QUE MOMENTO EL ESTUDIAR PARA UN EXAMEN SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UNA CITA"**_ grito Usagi furiosa.

"_**Vamos Odango, no tienes porque molestarte, solo estaba bromeando"**_ trato de tranquilizarla _**"Pero admítelo, te mueres por salir conmigo".**_

"_**Ni loca, y si no te callas de una vez, no estudiare contigo"**_ comenzó a caminar sin voltear atrás.

Seiya troto hasta alcanzar a la rubia _**"A tu departamento o al mío?" **_pregunto el chico refiriéndose a el lugar donde estudiarían.

"_Un momento",_ ella no había pensado en eso, por una parte ella quería estudiar en su departamento, pero si por cualquier razón su padre apareciera en el lugar mientras Seiya estuviese ahí, sería capaz de matarla, pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de ir con un chico a su departamento a SOLAS. _**"En tu departamento"**_ decidió rápidamente, si el trataba algo mas con ellas solo tendría que ponerlo en su lugar, por lo menos si el llegara y ella no estuviese podría inventarle que estaba con Minako estudiando y así se aseguraría de que su padre no cumpliera la promesa de quitarle el departamento.

**############################################################################**

"_**ES UN ESTÚPIDO, ES UN ESTÚPIDO" **_una furiosa chica daba vueltas en su recamara cual leona enjaulada, aventado cosas de aquí para allá _**"como se atreve a llamarme así, LO ODIO"**_ se lanzo a la cama tomando una almohada, golpeándola, tratando de desquitar todo su coraje en ella _**"Pero esto no se queda así, me las paga, me las PAGA, y ella también"**_

La ofensa que Mamoru le había hecho, se la cobraría, y ella no se salvaría de su venganza. Odiaba a Usagi con todo su corazón, por quitarle al único chico por el cual tenía sentimientos verdaderos.

Sonó su celular por decima vez, Mamoru trataba de disculparse, pero ella tenía tanta rabia que temía que si contestaba le diría cosas de las cuales después se arrepentiría. Se levanto de su cama, camino hacia su tocador, tomo un peine y comenzó a arreglarse el cabello, quería salir y calmar un poco sus deseos de ir a donde Usagi y matarla, ella se merecía algo mucho peor que la muerte.

**############################################################################**

Usagi trataba de entender un problema de matemáticas, por más que el de ojos azules le explicaba, nada entraba en su cerebro _**"Vamos Odango, inténtalo yo se que tu puedes"**_ Seiya trataba de tener paciencia, pero ella definitivamente es todo un caso _**"No es tan difícil, mira, solo tienes que dividir estos numero luego multiplicarlo por este y podrás sacar el valor de R".**_

El sudor se hacia presente en la sien de la chica, mordisqueaba su lápiz, tratando de comprender las palabras de su compañero. Un gruñido se escucho del estomago de la chica, haciéndola sonrojarse a penadamente _**"Ahora entiendo, no has comido, y el hambre hace que no te concentres bien".**_ Tenía razón, desde que se levantara la chica no había probado bocado, cuando salió de casa, ni se acordó, a la hora del almuerzo, era más importante esconderse de Seiya que buscar algo que comer, y ahora estaba estudiando y no recordaba la existencia de la comida _**"Te gusta la pizza?"**_ pregunto al momento de tomar su celular y marcar unos cuantos números.

Un ruido, al parecer unas llaves, proveniente de la puerta interrumpió a los jóvenes estudiantes. Taiki entro, seguido de Yate, con unas bolsas de supermercado en las manos.

"_**Creí que tenían una cita"**_ hablo el peli castaño, al percatarse de la presencia de Usagi y Seiya sentados en el comedor.

"_**No es una cita"**_ la chica respondió rápidamente _**"Solo me está ayudando a estudiar un poco a estudiar"**_

"_**Pero ella muere por tener una cita conmigo"**_ comento el pelinegro sentado junto a ella.

"_**Yo no quiero tener una cita contigo, solo vine para que me ayudes a estudiar, pero si no lo piensas hacer me voy" **_se incorporo, acomodando sus libretas y libros regados por la mesa.

"_**No, espera, no tienes porque enfadarte, recuerda que tenemos un examen que pasar este viernes"**_ pero ella siguió organizando sus cosas en su maletín _**"No quieres comer pizza?"**_ la rubia se detuvo en seco, volteo la mirada dirigiéndola a Seiya.

"_**Me gusta la pizza hawallana, y me gusta el refresco de frutas y también quiero postre" **_extrajo de nueva cuenta los libros para posarlos en la mesa.

30 minutos después, los cuatro se encontraban comiendo pizza, y tomando refresco, Usagi ya iba por la quinta rebanada, los tres hermanos se preguntaba si era posible que una chica de esbelta figura y no muy alta, pudiera comer todo eso, una chica cualquiera solo se comería media rebanada (por lo de las calorías), pero de cierta forma Yaten y Seiya encontraban su forma de comer un tanto adorable, y la sonrisa tan tierna al mascar. Al finalizar el postre un rico puy de manzana, Usagi brillaba con luz propia, era feliz después de comer, Taiki se incorporo tomando el plato de la rubia y el de él, se dirigió a la cocina, para ponerlos en el lavaplatos.

"_**Seiya, ahora es tu turno de lavar los platos**_" comento el mayor.

"_**Ahora no puedo, tenemos que terminar de estudiar"**_ se levanto para de igual manera llevar su plato al lavaplatos, Yaten también se levanto dándole su plato a Seiya, y sin decir palabra alguna camino a su alcoba.

"_**No te preocupes yo la ayudare en lo que tú te desocupas"**_ su expresión seria irrito un poco a su hermano _**"No te importa que te ayude un poco, Usagi?"**_ pregunto a la chica quien los veía desde el comedor.

"_Para nada, entre más ayuda tenga mucho mejor"_ sonrió con dulzura a los hermanos.

Camino hacia la chica, dejando a Seiya algo decepcionado y resignado, se sentó junto a ella, percibiendo su dulce perfume que por poco lo derriba una vez mas _**"Donde te quedaste?"**_ ella le mostro una libreta con ejercicios de matemáticas _**"No es tan difícil, solo tienes que saber el orden de las cosas, mira"**_ Usagi seguía atenta a cada palabra de su nuevo tutor.

"_**Mira, creo que ya termine"**_ muy alegre, le mostro algunos ejercicios que había hecho ella sola.

"_Ya ves, no es tan difícil, solo es cuestión de poner atención" _Taiki dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"_**Creí que tu nunca sonreías"**_ Usagi comento sorprendida ante el acto del chico.

"_**Porque dices eso?" **_

"_**No tengo mucho que te conozco, mejor dicho, solo medio día, pero en ese tiempo, no había visto que sonrieras, creí que eras una especie de robot, hecho para prestar atención a lo que se te dice"**_ se llevo una mano a la cabeza y continuo _**"Eres mejor tutor que Seiya, tú hiciste las cosas más fáciles para mi"**_

Todos habían elogiado a Taiki, pero nadie tan sinceramente como lo hacía ahora esa niña, comenzaba a entender el por qué había sido cautivado con solo un tropezón.

"_**Ya regrese, Odango, lista para seguir estudiando?"**_ Seiya interrumpió el momento.

Usagi vio la hora en el reloj de su muñeca, sus ojos se extendieron al ver la hora, ya casi eran las 8, y su padre no tardaba en hacer la llamada rutinaria para saber si estaba en casa, tomo sus cosas arrojándolas al interior de su maletín "_**Lo siento, tengo que irme"**_

"_**Pero si vives en el departamento de enfrente, y aun es temprano, porque no te quedas un rato más?"**_ Seiya insistió, pero la chica no se detuvo.

"_**Gracias por todo chicos, nos vemos mañana"**_ su rostro reflejaba ansiedad, cuando por fin logro guardar todos sus apuntes, salió corriendo del departamento.

Al serrar la puerta de los hermanos, escucho lo que parecía el sonido de un teléfono timbrar, saco las llaves con rapidez, pero por los nervios no podía encontrar la llave. Al abrir la puerta corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la sala donde estaba el teléfono, pero cuando estuvo a punto de contestar, ya era demasiado tarde, habían colgado.

Un sentimiento de angustia crecía en su pecho y pesaba en sus hombro, lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. El temor a que su padre le quitara el departamento, la hizo desplomarse. Sus temores pesaban tanto en ella, que no se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba desde la puerta.

**############################################################################**

**Les gusto? A mí también y mucho.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios **

**Especialmente a :**

**Erill Cullen: **

**Yo tampoco sé porque no habías leído, pero qué bueno que te gusto**

**Y si tienes alguna duda, pregunta que yo te responderé con todo cariño**

**También agradezco a :**

**Srita. Rossy Kou**

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**

**Eniun**

**Mailyn**

**Gracias por sus comentarios **

**Y donde están mujeres**

**Bueno donde quiera que estén espero estén bien**

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer mi fic**

**Please dejen comentarios**


	5. Lluvia

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Este capítulo tal vez les parezca un poco triste,**

**Y se recomienda tener pañuelos a la mano**

**Y si tienen alguna pregunta o reclamo**

**Háganme saber, estoy dispuesta a recibir aplausos o patadas**

**Y una vez más GRACIAS por apoyar mi fanfic todo pirado**

**_%%%%%%%%%%_**

Las noticias decían que sería un día soleado y cálido. Los hechos eran todo lo contrario, el cielo era obscuro por las nubes cargadas de agua, los rayos retumbaban con tanta fuerza, que la gente no se atrevía a asomar la cabeza por la ventana.

Las clases habían terminado una hora más temprano de lo usual. Usagi y Minako, esperaban a que dejara de caer un poco el agua, para poder correr al auto de Minako, ella se había ofrecido a llevar a su amiga a casa, no le gustaría que por la lluvia se enfermara y no pudieran tomar el examen juntas. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que el agua no tenía ninguna intención de ceder, las chicas decidieron correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a su objetivo.

_**-"Lista?... una… dos… tres…"-**_ conto Minako.

Las dos corrieron por los jardines de la escuela. Ya casi al llegar al portón, una cantidad de estruendosos rayos se dejaron escuchar en el cielo. Paralizando a Usagi, al tiempo que resbalaba por la excesiva cantidad de agua en el piso. Usagi a causa del miedo abrazo sus piernas y serró los ojos con mucha fuerza. Minako sin percatarse del accidente de su amiga logro llegar a su coche, lanzándose con todas sus fuerzas al interior.

_**-"Lo logramos amiga"-**_ seco su rostro con un pañuelo, por el cual no pudo notar la ausencia de su compañera _**-"Amiga?.... Usagi?"-**_ sus ojos eran un par de platos al darse cuenta que no estaba a su lado, miro por la ventana, pero por la enorme cantidad de agua que caía del cielo, la visibilidad era vana _**-"Se habrá quedado en el edificio?"-**_ Minako se pregunto al no poder verla por ningún lado. Su confusión creció más cuando se dio cuenta que el auto estaba en marcha _**-"Ryo, espera, Usagi aun no llega"-**_

_**-"Lo siento señorita pero su madre me ordeno que la llevara a casa sin distracciones"-**_ respondió haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de ella.

_**%%%%%%%%%%**_

La chica postrada en el piso, empapada por el agua, no podía moverse. Desde muy pequeña le temía a los rayo, y cuando estos se hacían presentes, su madre siempre estuvo con ella, un motivo más por el cual Kenji la golpeaba _"TIENE QUE APRENDER QUE NO SIEMPRE ESTARÁS AHÍ PARA ELLA"._

Los rayos como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, retumbaron al unisonó, asuntándola casi al grado de la histeria.

Unos brazos fuertes y llenos de energía, tomaron a la chica por la espalda y piernas, cargándola, y comenzó a correr para resguardarla de ese aguacero. Usagi solo pudo reaccionar con un instintivo movimiento de brazos, rodeando el cuello de su salvado, al momento que se acurrucaba en su pecho. Hubo un momento en que ya no sintió el agua caer por su cuerpo, pero seguía aferrada al hombre. Los truenos seguían uno tras otro, provocando que su cuerpo diera unos pequeños sobresaltos.

_**-"Te encuentras bien Odango?"-**_ Seiya pregunto a la chica sentada en sus piernas.

Usagi se despego lentamente del pecho de Seiya, quedando a poca distancia de sus labios, tan sexys, casi invitándola a probarlos.

_**-"Si, gracias"-**_ regreso la mirada a el par de ojos azul profundo, tiño sus mejillas de un tono rosado. Otro rayo cayó, haciendo a Usagi cerrar los ojos y apretarse aun más contra Seiya. El respondió el abrazo, rodeándola por la cintura estrujándola con fuerza.

_**-"No te preocupes aquí estoy yo"-**_ susurro el pelinegro en el oído de Usagi. Sin querer esas palabras entraron en la chica haciéndola estremecer. Se sentía tan bien, aunque los dos estaban mojados, ella podía sentir el calor abrazador de Seiya, se sentía protegida.

El simplemente no podía pensar con claridad, estrecharla entre sus brazos simplemente era fantástico, tal vez era la fragancia embriagante de su piel, su esplendorosa sonrisa, o esos ojos celestes en los que le gustaría perderse. Después de su larga lista de novias y amigas cariñosas, nunca le paso por la cabeza que una chica como Usagi pudiera simplemente borrar el mundo a su alrededor.

Usagi abrió los ojos aun estando aferrada a él, pensó un poco en la posición en la que estaba y se echo hacia atrás, chocando contra lo que parecía un asiento, reboto y cayó nuevamente en los brazos de Seiya.

_**-"Tranquila, no te voy a morder"-**_ le susurro mientras aun la tenía en su regazo _**-"O por lo menos no ahora"- **_el tono pícaro común en Seiya se dejo escuchar en las palabras que mencionaba.

Usagi se despego del chico algo nerviosa. Inspecciono rápidamente el lugar donde estaban. Una camioneta?... al parecer de Seiya y sus hermanos.

_**-"Porque me trajiste aquí?"-**_ parpadeo varias veces para comprobar si veía correctamente _**-"Acaso te quieres aprovechar de mi?"- **_se cubrió con su brazos instintivamente.

_**-"Que dices?... Yo no sería capaz de querer hacerte algún daño"-**_ frunció el entrecejo y cruzo los brazos.

Las puertas del conductor y compañero de conductor se abrieron al unisonó, dejando entrar con gran velocidad a los hermanos faltantes.

_**-"Tiraste esto Usagi"-**_ el pelicastaño extendió su manos, dándole un maletín empapado por la lluvia.

_**-"Gracias, Taiki"-**_ Usagi sonrió con dulzura, al momento de tomar el maletín, roso sus dedos con los de él, provocando que el corazón del chico diera un vuelco de mil emociones.

_**-"Te piensas quedar toda la vida viéndola como un idiota, o piensas llevarnos a casa algún día?"-**_ la voz de Yaten era con tono molesto _**-"Quiero llegar a casa a darme una ducha"-.**_

_**-"No seas imprudente Yaten, que va a decir Usagi de nosotros"-**_ Taiki respondió con toda la calma que se le fue concedida, a pesar de que por dentro deseaba golpear a su hermano menor _**-"Usagi, por favor, siéntate y ponte el cinturón de seguridad, el piso está muy resbaloso y podrían haber accidentes por la calle".**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%**_

El camino a casa fue muy callado, a pesar de que Taiki y Seiya intentaban sacar algo de plática con ella, Usagi solo se limitaba a responder con una evasiva o simplemente no respondía. Su mirada estaba fija en la lluvia. Seiya no entendía muy bien el porqué la chica se comportaba de esa manera, pero Taiki tenía sus sospechas.

El corazón de la chica tenía un extraño presentimiento que no se podía explicar, tal vez era bueno o tal vez no. Durante el día no había logrado poner atención a nada de lo que explicaban los profesores de las distintas clases. Desde la noche anterior, después que su padre hablara con ella, exigiendo una explicación, 5 minutos después de la llamada perdida, también hecha por el, ella le había dicho que estaba en la ducha. Esa no era una muy buen excusa, y sabia que su padre de ninguna forma la creería esa mentira, pero no sabía hasta que punto repercutiría, y eso es a lo que mas temía. Conociendo a su padre, por lo menos la golpearía hasta mandarla al hospital.

Seiya de vez en vez, miraba el mojado cuerpo de Usagi. Las ropas pegaban a su cuerpo dejando ver las proporciones de este, un calor recorría el cuerpo de Seiya hasta llegar a su ingle. Sus bien formados senos se dejaban ver por su empapado uniforme translucido. Su cabello dorado, caía pesado en sus hombros. Esos complementos daban ideas libidinosas al de cabellera negra.

Al llegar a las puertas de su departamento, Usagi saco las llaves de su mojado maletín.

_**-"No creas que ya te me escapaste Odango, tenemos que estudiar, así que será mejor que vengas conmigo"-**_ Seiya detuvo a la chica antes de que abriera la puerta de madera.

_**-"Esta bien, pero primero voy a ducharme y ponerme ropa cómoda, no quiero enfermar"-**_ sonrió cálidamente.

_-"Así me darás tiempo de prepararte un té para que te relajes"- _Taiki interrumpió a  
Seiya que estaba a punto de hablar.

_**-"Gracias Taiki, eres muy amable"-**_ sonrió con dulzura a los tres chicos y entro a su departamento.

Usagi dejo su maletín y llaves junto a las rosas encima de la mesa. Y se dirigió a la ducha, trataba no solo de lavar su cuerpo si no también sus ideas, su padre estaba demasiado ocupado como para preocuparse en ir a castigarla por no contestarle en la primera llamada que hizo el día anterior. Salió de la ducha y vistió. Cuando estuvo lista para salir, camino hacia la puerta. Un rechinido de la manija la paralizo. Al abrirse la puerta, dejo ver al mismo Demonio.

_**-"Pa… pa?"-**_ la voz de Usagi se entrecorto por la impresión.

_**-"A dónde demonios piensas ir?"-**_ su voz estaba salpicada de hostilidad, el hombre cerro la puerta y camino con paso firme hacia la aterrada muchacha, parando a poca distancia de su hija.

_**-"A… ningún… lado"-**_ tartamudeo nerviosamente.

_**-"NO ME MIENTAS ESTÚPIDA"-**_ tomo a Usagi por el cabellos atrayéndola hacia él, jaloneándola con fuerza _**-"Acaso, piensas seguir los mismos pasos de la zorra de tu madre?"-**_ lanzo a la chica cual muñeca de trapo, al sofá.

_**-"Papi, por favor"-**_ el llanto y el terror se hicieron presentes en el rostro de Usagi _**-"No pensaba a ir a ningún lado"**_

Kenji se acerco a ella, y la sujeto por el collar de la blusa _**-"Esta bien querida, te creo, pero lo que no te creo es LA ESTÚPIDA ESCUSA QUE ME DISTE AYER AL NO CONTESTAR MI LLAMADA, DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?"-**_ la voz era autoritaria y furiosa, abofeteo a la chica, la levanto rompiendo los botones de la blusa y la lanzo contra el piso de madera, cayendo boca abajo _**-"Acaso te fuiste a revolcar con alguien, eres una puta igual a la perra que te dio la vida"-**_ se inclino junto a ella que intentaba sostener su cuerpo en sus brazos, la tomo nuevamente por los cabellos y la levanto unos centímetros.

_**-"Papi… te juro… que… yo… no"- **_ las lagrimas caían como ríos en sus mejillas _**-"Papi, perdóname"-**_ susurro entres gemidos.

_**-"Mira, chiquilla estúpida, si te atreves a no responder otra llamada mía, te quito todo lo que tienes en esa recamara que siempre mantienes cerrada, te amarro a una silla y te are ver como quemo cada cosa, me entiendes, babosa?"-**_ sujeto el cabello con más fuerza mientras se incorporaba, obligándola a incorporase también.

_**-"Te prometo que… fue la primera y… ultima vez"-**_ respondió Usagi con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en ella.

_**-"Mas te vale"-**_ lanzándola nuevamente al sofá _**-"Ahora que ya nos entendimos, podemos cambiar de tema".**_

Usagi estaba inmóvil, escuchando con mucha atención a su padre.

_**-"Mañana me voy a un viaje de negocios, MUY importante, y no sé cuánto me tarde"-**_ comenzó a caminar en círculos atrás del sofá donde Usagi yacía postrada _**-"Pero el tiempo que este fuera de Japón, tú te vas a portar muy bien, porque si haces cualquier cosita fuera de la línea"-**_ paro su recorrido y con una mirada penetrante recorrió a la chica _**-"Te juro que regresare en ese mismo instante y te arrepentirás del día en que naciste, entendiste?"- **_se inclino un poco a ella.

Ella solo asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, viéndolo con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

_**-"Makoto, se quedara contigo y ella será la persona que se encargue de vigilarte"-**_ acerco su mano hasta la mejilla de Usagi para acariciarla.

Al sentir el contacto, la chica dio un pequeño sobresalto, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

_**-"Tranquila princesa, todo está bien, solo vine a darte un beso de despedida"-**_ sus palabras eran dulces y tranquilas, se inclino aun mas, hasta que sus labios tuvieron contacto con la mejilla carmesí de la chica _**-"Cuídate mucho mientras no estoy, y despídeme de Mamoru, ya no me da tiempo de hacerlo yo personalmente"-**_ se incorporo y le dio otra mirada irónica antes de girar en sus talones y caminar hacia la puerta _**-"Nos vemos luego princesa"-**_ se despidió y salió del lugar dejando a Usagi pasmada y con un nudo en la garganta.

_**%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**-"Porque se tarda tanto?"-**_ el pelinegro situado en un sofá, impaciente refunfuñaba.

_**-"No te exasperes, ella es una chica y las chicas son muy minuciosas en su arreglo persona"-**_ Taiki quien preparaba te y colocaba algunas galletas en un plato grande, respondió desde la cocina.

-"_**Por eso, a mi no me gusta salir con chicas tontas como ella. Creen que entre más nos hagan esperar, mas locos estaremos por ellas"-**_ Yaten estaba tratando de encontrar algún buen artículo en la revista EL, para leer.

Seiya se levanto de un brinco _**-"Voy por ella, no me importa si esta en ropa interior, la traeré"- **_camino hacia la puerta, al abrirla le pareció ver una sombra caminar por el pasillo. Volteo la mirada, tratando de reconocer a la persona que parecía había salido del departamento de Usagi. Un hombre de mediana edad, por las canas que asomaban sus cabellos.

No le prestó mucha intención, en ese momento iría por la rubia holgazana y la traería a rastras de ser necesario.

_**-"Odango?"-**_ golpeo un par de veces la puerta con sus nudillos _**-"Odango, ya es hora de estudiar, no te puedes quedar dormida"- **_llevo su mano hasta la perilla, girándola y abriendo con mucho cuidado la puerta. Adentro era el mismo departamento que recordaba, con mucha luz, y elegante decoración. Pero algo no andaba bien. Se sentía algo pesado el ambiente.

Un suspiro entrecortado y lleno de dolor se escucho a través de la sala, indicándole a Seiya el paradero de la chica.

_**-"Odango?"-**_ se acerco lentamente al sofá.

Su rostro palideció y sus ojos se extendieron con gran impresión al ver a la chica postrada, con su cabello revuelto y con la blusa rota, como su hubiese sido arrancado a la fuerza. Su rostro mostraba señales de violencia, en sus mejillas corrían las lágrimas y su respiración era un poco agitada. Pero lo que más le impacto fue el que la mirada de la chica estaba perdida, llena de dolor y no era físico, era un dolor en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Seiya corrió a su lado, la tomo por los hombros, dando pequeñas sacudidas para tratar de sacarla de ese escalofriante estado.

_**-"Odango… Odango"-**_ repetía una y otra vez, su voz era desesperada. Qué demonios le había pasado?... Quien le había hecho esto?? _**-"Odango, por favor despierta"-**_ al ver que no había respuesta la tomo entres sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza en su pecho.

_**-"Seiya?"-**_ susurro débilmente.

Seiya separan un poco a la chica de su pecho, no mucho apenas para poder verla a los ojos, su corazon se volcó al ver el dolor que sentía en ese momento la chica _**-"Quien te hizo esto?...Dime, quien fue?"- **_exigió una explicación, pero ella no respondió _**–"Fue ese hombre... al que vi salir de aquí?... Contéstame, por favor... Lo voy a matar"- **_trato de separase de la chica, e ir corriendo a donde estaba aquel hombre y terminar con su miserable vida, pero Usagi se lo impido.

Rodeo la cintura de Seiya con un débil movimiento _**–"No me dejes sola, por favor, no te vayas"-**_ Usagi susurro entre llantos, se clavo en el pecho del pelinegro, por primera vez desde que su madre falleciera, se sentía segura.

_**%%%%%%%%%%**_

Taiki decidió esperar en su recamara la llegada de Usagi y Seiya. Desde el día anterior quería regresar un diario a su dueña, pero no quería hacerlo enfrente de sus hermanos. Quería hacerlo a solas, es solo una escusa para poder platicar con ella, él lo sabe, pero… era una buena oportunidad para descifrar la rareza de una niña como ella. Como es posible que con una simple mirada, haga destrozos en la vida de un hombre tan centrado como él?...

Saco un diario con un conejito en la portada, de un cajón junto a su cama. Lo veía con resaltada curiosidad, le intrigaba demasiado, pero… esto estaba mal… fisgonear en los asuntos personales de una niña. Taiki se recargo en el respaldo de su cama, frotándose la sien. Tal vez un solo un vistazo. Abrió en el medio del diario… no esto está mal… Serró rápidamente antes de ver, y lo lanzo al cajón nuevamente. Se levanto y salió de su recamara.

Yaten veía muy entretenido la televisión, mientras comía palomitas de maíz.

_**-"Aun no llegan?"-**_ pregunto a su hermano, el cual solo respondió con una negativa.

Decidió regresar a su recamara. _Que es esto?... celos?... de mi hermano?..._ El pensarla a solas con Seiya, le carcomía el estomago. Se lanzo a su cama. Saco nuevamente el diario de conejito. Solo un poco… lo abrió en la primera página.

Las letras estaban chuecas, y la tienta era borrosa en algunos lugares, como si gotas de agua hubiesen caído en las hojas de papel. A pesar de la mala escritura y la falta de ortografía tan remarcada (N/A: así como la mía, jajaja), Taiki logro leer un pequeño párrafo:

_**Mi tía, le dijo a mi padre lo de Diamond y yo. Me golpeo tanto, que pare en el Hopital.**_

_**-"QUEEEE?"-**_ los ojos de Taiki se extendieron a más no poder. _Realmente decía eso?... Su padre la golpeo?.... MALDITO PERRO!!!!!!!!!._

La sangre del pelicastaño hervía de rabia. Ya no podía seguir leyendo, arrojo el diario al cajón, se incorporo y salió de su recamara. Atravesó la sala con paso firme, sin decir una sola palabra. Yaten ni se movió al sentir como su hermano salía del departamento y cerraba la puerta de un azote.

Tenía que verla, deseaba verla, pero no en ese estado de furia. Salió del edificio aun con la tormenta sobre su cabeza y camino por la ciudad sin rumbo alguno, tenía que aclarar su cabeza, tenía que pensar bien las cosas antes de matar a ese animal rabioso.

_**%%%%%%%%%%**_

**Que les pareció?**

**Pobre Usagi, si yo casi lloro al momento de escribir.**

**Espero les guste este capítulo tanto como a mí.**

**Eniun:**

**No te preocupes por Minako, le tengo algo muy especial reservado solo para ella, veras que en el próximo capitula saldrá, y de una manera que no lo pensaste, bueno tal vez si jajajaja.**

**Y Rei, mi querida Rei, siempre pensé que envidiaba a Usagi por ser la princesa de la luna, y creo que es la mejor candidata para ser su enemiga jujuju.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios **

**Les agradezco mucho el que se tomen el tiempo para leer mi fic sobretodo a **

**Srita. Rossy Kou**

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**

**Eniun **

**Mailyn**

**Erill Cullen**

**Que creo que son las únicas a las que les ha gustado mi Fanfic, gracias por sus comentarios, enserio que me animan a seguir adelante.**

**Beso a todas**


	6. Recuerdos

Hola a todos.

Si lo sé, esta chiquito

Pero tengo mis razones

Les prometo que el próximo será muy largo en recompensa

**U&S**

El agua salada y tibia, corría como ríos en las mejillas de la pequeña rubia. Su infantil carita, pálida y hasta un tanto desgastada, daba señales de no haber dormido bien. Las pesadillas la inundaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos para conciliar el sueño. Era la hora del almuerzo, pero ella no estaba comiendo. Un par de niños, con mayor edad que ella, le habían quitado su lonchera rosa con estampado de conejitos, sacando sus alimentos, para después pisotearlos. Ella trato de defenderse, pero los niños la arrojaron al suelo. Llenando su blanco uniforme de polvo. Los dos niños reían a carcajadas con fervor, mientras jaloneaban el peinado de odangos de la niña.

_**-"Que rayos están haciendo?"- una**_ delicada pero feroz voz se dejo escuchar al momento que uno de los niños caía al piso, producto de una manzana que se había estrellado en su cabeza por detrás.

_**-"A ti que te importa, niñita tonta?"-**_ el niño que aun estaba de pie, volteo para encarar a la pequeña valiente, que había osado a enfrentarse con el niño más influyente de la escuela. Se trataba de una rubia, peinada con media coleta, de ojos azul, y vestida con el uniforme escolar. Se dirigió a ella con paso firme, levantando un puño para golpearla directamente en el rostro.

Cuando el niño estuvo a punto de lanzar el golpe, la chiquilla se agacho con gran agilidad, y lanzo una patada, haciendo que el abusador tropezara y callera con la cara al piso. La pequeña rubia se incorporo rápidamente y dio un fuete puntapié en el trasero del niño, haciéndolo llorara.

El otro pequeño que veía todo, decidió salir corriendo de la escena antes de ser golpeado por la enfurecida niña, quien le dedicaba una fulminante mirada, aterrándolo de pies a cabeza.

_**-"Estas bien?"-**_ la de media coleta, pregunto con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios, a la sucia llorona, extendiéndole la mano.

_**-"Si, gracias"-**_ tomando la mano de su heroína e incorporándose.

_**-"Eso niños, son unos malcriados**_..."- hizo una mueca, mientras veía al par de abusadores correr por los jardines de la escuela. Regreso la mirada a la empolvada niña y sonrió cálidamente _**-"Mi nombre es Minako Aino"-**_

_**-"Yo soy Usagi Tsukino"-**_ sonrió algo tímido.

_**-"Eres nueva en la escuela?"-**_ pregunto al no reconocerla.

_**-"No"-**_ parpadeo un par de veces incrédula. No podía creer que tenían dos años estudiando en la misma escuela y ni siquiera la hubiera notado.

_**-"MM.… que raro"-**_ camino alrededor de la extraña, examinándola minuciosamente, de arriba hacia abajo. Como era posible que no recordara haber visto a una niña con ese peinado? _**-"MM.… bueno, ya no importa más. Quieres ser mi amiga?"-**_ sonrió nuevamente al ver que Usagi respondía con un movimiento de cabeza, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a su nueva amiga.

Desde ese momento y en adelante, Minako no perdía de vista a Usagi, los niños que la habían molestado, la rondaban con frecuencia, y ella procuraba estar siempre para defenderla. Usagi siempre sonreía, cosa que a Minako se le hacía muy rara, su amiga era algo callada y como que no le gustaba mucho hablar de su vida, pero era excelente oreja, siempre escuchando sus locuras. Hacían las tareas juntas, y pasaban por la pena de reprobar en los exámenes juntas. Minako al ser hija única, tuvo toda la atención de sus padres toda su vida, pero su madre siempre le importo mas ser madre, que no le intereso también ser su amiga, su padre todo el tiempo fue su amigo, pero a un amigo no se le pueden contar muchas cosas como a una amiga. Y Usagi siempre estuvo allí, apoyándola y jamás la juzgo.

Lo años pasaron. Minako creció con un cuerpo escultural, y no tardaron mucho los chicos en rodearla, para pedir citas con ella. Pero la mala suerte de Minako comenzó cuando los chicos que a ella le interesaban ni siquiera la miraban. Era entonces cuando Usagi entraba en acción, fungiendo como paño de lágrimas.

Lo más extraordinario de Minako, era que no le duraba mucho la depresión por alguien. Al ver a algún chico más guapo que el anterior, se le olvidaba por completo el porqué lloraba, y utilizaba sus encantos de mujer para atraer las miradas, vistiendo algo atrevida. Definitivamente una de las chicas más populares en la escuela. Con una de las listas amorosas más largas que cualquier otra chica de su edad, incuso a Usagi siendo su mejor amiga, algunas veces le sorprendía la capacidad devora hombres de Minako, y aun mas su forma tan eficaz de olvidar a un viejo amor.

Después de ciertas vacaciones de verano, un chico nuevo entro a la Universidad, dejándola pasmada y no solo a ella, también a todas las chicas, incluida Usagi. Minako quedo impresionada al ver como se le caía la baba a su amiga, eso era muy raro en ella, y más después de lo que pasara lo de Diamond, su ex novio.

Tigereye, así se hacía llamar. Con una larga cabellera dorada, un cuerpo atlético y una sonrisa que derretía, todas las chicas morían por siquiera tocarlo. Pero pronto dejo ver que era todo un Playboy, rompiendo corazones desde el primer día. Hasta Usagi se vio tentada a caer, pero por alguna razón que Minako no comprendía, Usagi rechazo al apuesto chico.

Después de dos semanas del incidente de Usagi y en nuevo. Tiger le hablo dulcemente a Minako, haciéndola estremecerse de pies a cabeza, y sin dudarlo acepto ser su novia. Como dudarlo, si era a la primera chica que hacia una petición parecida, a todas las demás solo unos cuantos besos o una noche de pasión era lo que les había ofrecido. Simplemente estaba feliz de tener a su lado a un chico como él, carismático y sexy, lo que cualquier chica pediría en un hombre.

Pero no todo fue felicidad. Después de la segunda semana de noviazgo, Tiger, le había jugado mal, y ella lo había descubierto besándose con otra chica a la que en ese momento, por los nervios o la rabia no la dejo reconocer, ni a él le intereso dar explicación.

Minako estuvo al borde del llanto, pero, algo… alguien la dejo sin aliento al pasar frente a ella, haciéndola olvidar todo sentimiento de decepción. Un chico de cabello platinado y ojos esmeralda. Venia junto a dos chicos más igual de atractivos que él, pero el… Hm… tenía algo especial.

En el día siguiente de su pequeño desliz (así fue como lo explico), Tiger intento hablar con Minako. Ella simplemente contesto con un:

_**-"Hemos terminado"- **_

Lo dejo boquiabierto, con los ojos extendidos, y sin poder creer una sola palabra. Como era posible que una niña lo terminara de esa forma tan fría?

**U&S**

Minako había llegado a su casa algo consternada por perder a su amiga en la lluvia, decidida se dirigió al teléfono, deseaba saber si su amiga había llegado sana y salva a su casa.

_**-"Que piensas que estás haciendo, Minako?"-**_ una voz femenina un tanto severa se escucho detrás de ella, haciéndola encogerse de hombros.

_**-"Quería llama a Usagi, se quedo en la escuela, y con esta tormenta, no sé si está bien"-**_ volteó a ver a su madre.

_**-"La podrás llamar cuando termines de estudiar, tu tutor espera por ti, y sabes que si repruebas un examen más, me veré obligada a mandarte a un internado en Londres, y sabes lo estrictos que son en los colegios, así que cuelga ese teléfono y ponte a hacer lo que te digo"-**_ la expresión de su madre era amenazante.

_**-"Si mami"-**_ Minako coloco el teléfono inalámbrico de vuelta en su lugar, y se dirigió a la biblioteca de la casa con los hombros caídos por el peso de la depresión, de no poder averiguar si su amiga estaba bien.

**U&S**

Las horas habían pasado. Usagi se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Seiya, el cual la cargo con mucho cuidado y la coloco en la cama sin separarse ni un milímetro, se quedo también tendido junto a ella.

Sus manos recorrían el contorno del rostro de la chica, con suaves caricias. Se veía tan frágil, tan dulce. No entendía como alguien podía siquiera pensar en hacerle daño. Recordó la imagen donde la encontró, perdida en sus pensamientos, y la presiono contra su pecho. Deseaba protegerla. Pero ahora tenía que ir con sus hermanos y plantearles la situación. Cuando intento despegarse de Usagi, ella lo agarro por la camisa con fuerza. Seiya por un segundo pensó que se había despertado, pero no, simplemente fue una reacción. Aun estando dormida no deseaba alejarse de esa persona que le proporcionaba una calidez, de la cual hace mucho tiempo que no sentía.

Seiya no deseo pelear y decidió quedarse junto a ella hasta que despertara. La rodeo nuevamente, estrechándola con fuerza. El perfume de Usagi envolvió a Seiya, haciéndole desear que ese momento no terminara jamás. Cerró los ojos, para poder percibir aun mejor la fragancia, mientras sus dedos se enroscaban en los cabellos dorados. Inclino un poco su cabeza, hasta que sus labios tocaron la sien, de la chica. El sabor de su piel era tan dulce, que sus labios le exigieron probar un poco mas, se inclino un poco mas, marcando un sendero por la mejilla de Usagi hasta que sus labios probaron el manjar de esos labios carnosos.

**U&S**

**Si lo se, soy de lo peor, pero como les dije antes, tuve algunos problemas personales (choque y el policía me mando a corte, buaaa).**

**Bueno en fin, ya me habia tardado mucho en actualizar y no me quería tardar mas, asi que les traje este pequeño capitulo. Como verán esta mas dedicado a Minako que nada.**

**Y a todas las chicas que me preguntaban por ella, les prometo que estará mas presente en los capítulos restantes.**

**Les agradezco mucho el que se tomen el tiempo para leer mi fic sobretodo a **

**Srita. Rossy Kou**

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**

**Eniun **

**Mailyn**

**Erill Cullen**

**Que creo que son las únicas a las que les ha gustado mi Fanfic, gracias por sus comentarios, enserio que me animan a seguir adelante.**


	7. Estudios y Amantes

**Hola a todos, pss, como se los prometí**

**Este capítulo está más largo que el anterior.**

**Espero que les guste como a mí me gusto.**

**Tarde mucho tiempo en planearlo, pero por fin mi mente se aclaro y aquí lo tienen.**

**U&S**

Las risas perversas de dos chicas sentadas en el recibidor, se escuchaban por todo el departamento.

_**-"La viste, hahaha, como se cayó, hahaha"- **_entre carcajadas, Rei comentaba a su amiga de toda la vida, ella era con la única persona con la cual había podido tener una larga amistad sin apuñalarse por la espala… aun.

-

Desde que se conocieron cuando aun se encontraban en la secundaria, aquella ocasión en la cual Rei buscaba acabar con la reputación de una chica, una venganza por ser un poco más popular que ella. Anazuk también tenía cuentas pendientes con ella, y pudieron formar un equipo excelente.

Invitaron a la chica haciéndose pasar por su amiga, entre risas, copas y cigarros, lograron ponerle algo en la bebida que la hizo ponerse muy alegre y relajada, dos chicos que estaban en la misma fiesta la condujeron a una habitación, donde la desnudaron e hicieron poses sexuales. Rei se encargo de tomar fotos y Anazuk de grabar el acto en una cámara.

Cuando la chica llego a su casa apenas recordaba algunas cosas, pero el siguiente lunes al llegar a la escuela, miles de panfletos pegados por las paredes de la escuela, con burlescos mensajes y con las fotografías que se habían tomado la noche de la fiesta. En los televisores de los salones, el video que se había tomado.

Sus compañeras la veían y murmuraban despectivas. Los chicos la desnudaban con la mirada y le hacían invitaciones indecorosas.

Ella no pudo soportarlo y salió corriendo del lugar. Se cambio de ciudad, nombre y también de color de cabello, pues las fotos y el video se habían publicado en internet y en las nuevas escuelas donde llegaba era reconocida con facilidad.

-

_**-"Si, hahaha… pobre estúpida, no sabe ni caminar"-**_ la chica de cabellera naranja peinada de una coleta, apenas podía contenerse para que ese peculiar dolor de estomago provocado por la risa, no la tirara al piso.

_**-"Bien que se lo tenía merecido… pero eso no es todo… Anazuk, pienso hacerla llorar sangre"- **_sus ojos ensombrecieron

_**-"No lo dudo, pero dime algo… Porque la odias tanto?"- **_ pregunto algo confusa, sabía que nunca había llevado buena relación con Usagi, pero de un tiempo para acá, el odio había aumentado considerablemente.

_**-"Siendo mi mejor amiga, me sorprende que no sepas el por qué…"-**_ una sonrisa malévola surgió en su delicado rostro _**-"Además no es el por qué si no el por quien… ella me quito a quien más he amado en mi vida… y por eso tendrá que pagar"-**_ su voz se lleno de hostilidad.

Rei se incorporo, tomo su bolso y camino con rumbo a la puerta.

_**-"Me tengo que ir, tengo una cita y ya se me hace tarde"-**_

**U&S**

_**-"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, es muy difícil, ya no puedo más"- **_la frustrada chica era evidente, dando un berrinche a su tutor, el cual estaba al borde de la locura.

-"_**Vamos, no es tan difícil solo tienes que seguir los mismos pasos que hicimos en el último ejercicio"-**_ el chico de cabellera de fuego y ojos miel, trataba de no perder la paciencia con su compañera, aguantando las ganas de colocar sus manos en el delicado cuello de la rubia y apretarlo… con fuerza.

_**-"Porque no me dejas descansar un poco Rubeus?... mi cerebro ya no lo soporta más"-**_ Minako hizo un puchero, el cual borro todos los malévolos pensamientos de la mente del chico.

-"_**Esta bien, pero solo 10 minutos, tienes que pasar ese examen o tu madre no me pagara, y tu sabes que mis padres no me darán dinero por lo que resta de este mes"-**_ suspiro profundamente y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla.

_**-"Eso te pasa por escaparte de las clases, yo se que eres muy inteligente y que no las necesitas, pero si no haces las horas requeridas en la escuela no podrás graduarte"-**_ dijo con un tono cruel la chica mientras se incorporaba.

_**-"Ni me lo recuerdes, mis padre ahora si me pondrán a trabajar en la bodega del dio Seijuro"- **_tan solo de recordar a ese hombre se le erizaba la piel.

Minako saco su celular naranja de un bolsillo y comenzó a buscar un nombre en especial.

_**-"Rayos, Usagi no contesta."**_

**U&S**

La calurosa brisa de verano mecía delicadamente los cabellos dorados de la joven, sentada a la sombra de un cerezo no muy lejos de un rio. Ella reía divertida, mientras leía su historieta favorita.

Una rosa roja se cruzo en su camino impidiéndole seguir leyendo. Con la mirada recorrió la rosa hasta llegar al tallo, donde pudo distinguir una mano, siguió su recorrido hasta el cuerpo y de ahí, al rostro de un joven de cabellera platinada.

_**-"Feliz Cumpleaños"-**_ el chico sonrió con ternura.

_**-"Que haces aquí?"-**_ algo confundida pregunto.

_**-"No puedo permitir que mi dulce novia festejara su cumpleaños sola"-**_ se acerco a ella, arrebatándole la historieta de las manos, lanzándola al césped mientras se acercaba a sus labios, atrapándolos en un pequeño y tierno beso.

_**-"No hagas esto por favor, si mi padre se entera de esto nos mata"-**_ su voz temblaba.

_**-"Estoy dispuesto a morir si es a tu lado"-**_ la abrazo con ternura, recargando su sien en la de ella, viéndola directamente a los ojos _**-"Te amo Usagi y no pienso perderte por nada del mundo"-.**_

Esas palabras hicieron que se relajara, respondió el abrazo acurrucándose en el pecho del chico.

_**-"Yo también te amo Diamond… pero no…"-**_

_**-"Shh… No digas nada por favor, mejor disfrutemos de este momento y hagámoslo eterno"-**_

Usagi se aferro a las ropas de su novio, sintiendo el calor de su aliento en su rostro, el que la embriagaba de amor.

_**-"Veras un día seré alguien muy importante y tu padre tendrá que aceptar lo nuestro"- **_la apretó aun mas.

La chica asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar de ese sentimiento de bienestar, era en los brazos de ese hombre en el único lugar donde se sentía feliz.

Una campanilla comenzó a sonar a lo lejos acercándose cada vez más a ellos.

-

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente… "un sueño?… Hm… p… pero?… que era ese perfume que percibía y esos brazos que la rodeaban?". Busco lentamente con la mirada el origen del perfume, encontrándose frente a frente con su apuesto compañero dormido frente a ella.

Su rostro se incendio, y de un empujón lo tiro al piso.

El abrió los ojos instantáneamente al sentir el golpe contra el piso.

_**-"Que… que pasa?"-**_ se levanto de un salo, y examino la habitación con la mirada buscando a algún oponente.

_**-"Que diablos haces aquí en mi recamara"-**_ Usagi que se había levantado también, no recordaba muy bien la llegada de Seiya.

El la examino de pies a cabeza y la abrazo fuertemente _**-"Dime quien es ese hombre?"-**_ pregunto demandante.

_**-"Que?!"-**_ pregunto confundida la rubia _**-"De que hablas"-**_

Seiya la tomo por los hombros y clavo sus hermosos ojos azules en los celestes de ella _**-"No me digas que no sabes"-**_ la sacudió un poco _**-"Quien es el hombre que te hizo esto?... dime, quien es?"-**_ cada palabra que salía de su bocas era desesperada y exigente.

Un dolor punzante invadió la cabeza de Usagi, al recordar con claridad lo que había sucedido horas atrás con su padre. Su cuerpo tembló y se debilito al grado que estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas, pero sabía que Seiya estaba junto a ella y no quería dar señales de debilidad.

Bajo la cabeza, evitando así la mirada frustrada de Seiya _**-"Sera mejor que no nos veamos mas"- **_dijo en un suspiro apenas audible para el pelinegro.

_**-"Pero, qué Diablos estás diciendo, tú no puedes pedirme eso y menos si alguien te trata de la forma como te trato ese tipo… yo no lo voy a permitir, y no puedes prohibirme el verte, me entiendes?"**_- grito Seiya.

Usagi levanto la mirada llena de enojo _**-"Tu no entiendes nada"-**_ dio un paso atrás liberándose de las manos de Seiya _**-"Y tampoco puedes hacer nada, así que no te metas, es mi vida y no te permi…"-**_

Seiya no le permitió terminar la frase, sus manos la tomaron por la cintura y nuca atrapándola en una red peligrosa, tomando sus labios entre los suyos con un beso tierno pero lleno de pasión.

Al principio ella intento luchar, pero con forme pasaban los segundos, Usagi se sentía más tranquila y protegida. Poco a poco fue correspondiendo al beso, rodeando al chico por la cintura.

**U&S**

La tormenta aun no cesaba, las calles se inundaban de agua. El canto producido por las gotas de agua, daba a las calles solitarias un aspecto lúgubre. Entre tanta soledad en la cúpula de los juegos en un parque, un chico trataba de ahogar ese sentimiento punzante en su corazón.

Había caminado por horas sin rumbo alguno. Los sentimientos mesclados, carcomían su ser por dentro. La imagen de una rubia que sonreía con alegría le daba vueltas por la cabeza.

_**-"Como puede sonreír con tanta hipocresía?"-**_ pregunto para sí mismo .

Cerró los ojos para poder visualizarla mejor, levanto su rostro y dejo que las gotas de lluvia corrieran por su piel.

_**-"Te enfermaras si sigues debajo de esta lluvia"- **_una voz femenina que apenas se distinguía del chapoteo de las gotas de agua.

Taiki abrió los ojos algo confundido, encontrándose con una hermosa joven encapuchada con un impermeable amarillo, por lo cual su rostro apenas era visible, sostenía una sombrilla en lo alto protegiéndose de el agua.

_**-"Necesitas ayuda?"- **_pregunto la joven.

_**-"No, gracias"- **_se incorporo rápidamente _**-"Estaba a punto de irme a casa"-**_ volteo a todas direcciones tratando de encontrar el camino de vuelta, pero no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a tal lugar.

_**-"Parece que estás perdido, verdad?"-**_ la chica se acerco a Taiki cubriéndolo con la sombrilla _**-"Te gustaría que te diera direcciones?... solo dime donde vives?"-**_ sonrió con dulzura.

_**-"No es necesario, llamare a mis hermanos para que vengan por mi"-**_ deslizo su mano por su pantalón y de uno de los bolcillos saco un celular, pero fue inútil marcar algún numero, al igual que sus ropas estaba empapado y no funciona. Taiki vio el celular por algunos segundos.

La chica al darse cuenta de la mala suerte del empapado joven _**-"Quieres usar mi celular?"-.**_

_**-"No tendría caso, los números de mis hermanos están en la memoria de mi celular y no puedo acceder a ellos"-**_ levanto la mirada _**-"Pero si fueras tan amable de decirme hacia qué dirección queda la calle central, seria de mucha ayuda"-.**_

**U&S**

Los nervios invadían a Mamoru, que tomaba vino mientras caminaba por su recamara en círculos. Era la última noche de sus futuros suegros en Tokio, bueno por lo menos durante un buen tiempo no podrían regresar. El vino estaba a punto de terminarse y aun así no podía calmarse, no por lo menos hasta que ellos subieran al avión con dirección New York.

Ya estaba todo planeado. Conseguiría que su hermano desistiera de la fortuna Chiba y podría casarse con Usako en cuanto eso ocurriera, solo era cuestión de hacer un buen movimiento en el tablero de juegos.

_**-"Me estas mareando con tanta vuelta"-**_ la voz femenina proveniente de la cama sobresalía _**-"Cálmate ya o me voy de una buena vez"-.**_

Mamoru detuvo su andar y dirigió la mirada a una censual pelinegra completamente desnuda, posada en su cama.

_**-"Desde mañana, no tendrás que preocuparte por lo que pueda pasar, y por lo que me comentaste, también tienes todo cubierto en el extranjero, verdad?... porque mejor no me haces compañía aquí?"-**_ su mano se extendió para tomar una fresa cubierta de chocolate y después pasársela por los labios antes de morderla, gotas de la jugosa fresa comenzaron a caer por el costado de su boca, se llevo la fresa a sus senos dejando caer pedacitos de chocolate con fresa en estos. Tal acción atormento las ingles de Mamoru, convirtiéndolos en fuego puro.

Se acerco a ella con mirada desbordante de lujuria, la tomo entre sus brazos cual muñeca de trapo, y comenzó a lamer las gotas sabor a fresa que escurrían por sus pezones.

Rei dejaba escapar gemidos de placer, mientras las manos de Mamoru hacían su recorrido por sus caderas y muslos. Clavo sus uñas en la espalda de aquel ardiente hombre cuando una escurridiza mano llego hasta la húmeda cavidad entre sus piernas. Para ella era la gloria hacer el amor con un hombre tan experimentado como su ferviente amante.

Mamoru lamia y acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de aquella mujer con desesperación, imaginando que era su dulce novia, pero ahora trato de no hablar durante todo el acto.

Esa noche la hizo suya más de una vez.

**U&S**

Cuando las clases terminaron, Taiki decidió llevar a Usagi a tomar un helado y después a la biblioteca pública, realmente necesitaban estudiar, el examen estaba a vuelta de la esquina y la rubia necesitaría la mejor atención posible.

Definitivamente algo que no podría obtener con Seiya y menos después de la última noche en la cual estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor. Por suerte Usagi reacciono a tiempo y lo saco a empujones de su departamento, no antes que Seiya lanzara una amenaza.

_**-"No me daré por vencido, Odango"- **_

-

Seiya por su parte no estaba muy convencido de la decisión de Usagi al cambiar de tutor, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Había decidido esperar a que ella confiara en el. Sin presionarla y sin perderla de vista.

Tan solo el recuerdo de aquella figura sombría que salida del departamento de Usagi, lo llenaba de rabia. Averiguaría quien era aquel hombre y le haría pagar cada lágrima que la rubia derramara en su pecho esa noche.

Seiya vio alejarse a la pareja por el jardín de la escuela. Sonreían con alergia. Ver esa escena, le provocaba un dolor punzante en el pecho… "celos?". Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no correr hacia donde estaban Usagi y Taiki, y secuestrarla, hacerla hablar.

-

Minako intentaba llamar a Usagi por segunda vez, cuando Rubeus la tomo por la cintura, encendiendo una mecha en ella. Beso su cuello, marcando senderos ardientes con cada rose. Susurrando palabras dulce en los oídos de la chica. Simplemente no pudo resistir tanta seducción.

Lo más interesante de esa noche fue que Rubeus le declarara su amor por ella desde la secundaria, pidiéndole una oportunidad para demostrarle que ella podría ser feliz a su lado.

Pero la cabeza confundida de Minako solo pudo pensar en "Yaten", mientras un sentimiento de culpabilidad invadía cada parte de su cuerpo.

Minako tenía una larga lista de novios, pero nunca había caído tan fácil como en esa tarde.

Rubeus es un chico muy atractivo, con una sonrisa arrebatadora, inteligente y siempre enamorado de Minako, algo que ella no se imagino en ningún momento.

Rubeus siempre fue muy tímido con las chicas, tal vez eso explica el por qué se le consideraba gay (jamás se había atrevido a declarar amor por ninguna chica).

Pero esa tarde fue diferente. Rubeus no entendió en qué momento se armo de valor para acercarse a ella de forma tan peligrosa, solo sabía que quería besarla que tenía que besarla, una cosa condujo a la otra.

-

Mamoru caía en desesperación. Era la onceaba vez que marcaba el teléfono de su novia. Ardía en deseos de verla, besarla y hacerla suya, pero cada vez que marcaba era el mismo resultado, el correo de voz de su celular. Por fin podía verla con más libertad, sus padres estaban fuera del país… "acaso estaba enojada por no haberla llamado en los últimos días?... tendría que irla a buscar a su departamento?... DEMONIOS!..."

La botella de ron ya estaba a la mitad y no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

**U&S**

Después de la larga jornada de estudios, Taiki y Usagi por fin llegaban a casa ya pasaban de las 9pm, y los dos estaba exhaustos. Definitivamente la paciencia que había demostrado el pelicastaño era impresionante… "no es un ser humano, debe tener súper poderes …. " la voz interior de la rubia le decía a medida que se acercaban a su destino.

El dolor de cabeza que tenia Usagi era impresionante, jamás imagino aprenderse tantas formulas en una tarde.

Se despidió de su amigo en la puerta de su departamento, con una sonrisa, pero él se acerco a su rostro viéndola fijamente a esos ojos que lo torturaban por no poderlos tener. Un tierno beso deposito en la mejilla de la sonrosada chica.

_**-"Descansa, mañana será un día muy pesado"-**_ una voz un tanto seductora salió de la boca de Taiki, sonrió ligeramente y se dirigió a su departamento.

Usagi intentaba tomar control de sus piernas, al abrir la puerta. Taiki es un chico demasiado atractivo.

Cuando pensó que podía controlarse, vio una figura sombría recargada en el sofá de la sala, observando muy atentamente con dirección a la puerta. Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de la chica.

_**-"Donde estabas?... tengo horas tratando de comunicarme contigo y ni siquiera tienes tu celular prendido"-**_ la voz seca y desesperada de Mamoru se dejo escuchar.

_**-"Estuve estudiando con una amiga?"-**_ los nervios invadieron a Usagi al ver los gestos de incredulidad de su novio.

El camino con paso firme hasta llegar junto a la chica, la tomo por el brazo con un fuerte apretón y la llevo arrastras a su recamara serrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

_**-"ME LASTIMAS"-**_ grito la rubia.

Pero el hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Usagi. La arrojo a la cama, comenzándola a besar desesperadamente. Sus manos casi independientes comenzaron su recorrido por el cuerpo de la chica.

Usagi trato de defenderse con empujones, pero era inútil, un hombre siempre es mucho más fuerte que una mujer. La rubia pudo percibir un fuerte aroma a alcohol en el aliento de su novio.

_**-"Estas tomado"-**_ Usagi extendió sus ojos muy extrañada.

Las manos del hombre detuvieron su recorrido al escuchar las palabras de Usagi, levantándose de un salto.

_**-"Perdóname, no quise… es que…"-**_ giro en sus tobillos y dio media vuelta con dirección a la puerta _**-"Te amo demasiado que no quiero perderte"-.**_

Usagi se incorporo rápidamente, tomándolo por el hombro, impidiendo que siguiera su camino a la salida.

_**-"Realmente me amas o simplemente soy solo otro de tus negocios con mi padre"-**_ ella quería saber la verdad.

Mamoru giro rápidamente para tomarla entre sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de la chica.

_**-"Eres lo que más amo en esta vida, si tu padre me pidiera toda mi fortuna, se la daría, solo por estar contigo"-**_

Por la mente de Usagi comenzaron a pasar miles de imágenes, entre ellas su antiguo novio, Seiya y… Taiki?... por qué pensar en eso?... si al hombre que tenía enfrente le había entregado todo (o por lo menos eso era lo que ella creía).

**U&S**

Ya era lunes y los nervios de un par de amigas estaban a flor de piel. El resultado del examen que decidiría su lugar al campamento y sobretodo el pase al siguiente nivel educativo estaba en manos de su profesor.

Realmente era torturante para ellas dos.

Taiki pudo observar a Usagi sudar y temblar. Extendió su mano hasta el hombro de la chica. Ella volteo la mirada a su compañero quien sonreía ligeramente.

_**-"Todo va a estar bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte, estudiaste mucho"- **_

Ella respondió con una sonrisa. Sus palabras tranquilizaron un poco a Usagi.

Minako por más que trataba de relajarse, simplemente no podía. La última tarde en la cual se suponía estudiarían algebra con su tutor, se dedico a estudiar anatomía humana en donde en vez de libros y apuntes, hubo piles expuestas, sudor y muchos gemidos.

Todos los alumnos se encontraban en silencio. Esperando pacientemente a que la profesora comenzara su discurso. Lamentablemente para todos los estudiantes, ella era la única educadora del plantel a la cual le gustaba jugar con la paciencia de los jóvenes. Todos la conocían por ser cruel si de calificaciones se trataba, y hablar de castigos… más bien eran torturas. Al parecer el sufrimiento de sus alumnos la hacía feliz y la llenan de energía.

_**-"Bueno, jóvenes, los felicito a todos los que pudieron resolver el examen, se que fue muy difícil, y se esforzaron mucho, así que les voy a adelantar algo de información que solo se les iba a dar a los que aprobaron, pero yo creo que es mejor que lo sepa todo mundo así los que no se pusieron a estudiar lo piensen dos veces para irse de fiesta antes de cumplir con sus obligaciones. Como ya saben a todos los que pasaron este examen que es el ultimo del semestre, tendrán la oportunidad de ir a un campamento por dos semanas, en la primera semana algunos profesores les enseñar a sobrevivir en situaciones difíciles y la segunda será todo diversión, tendrán la oportunidad de alejarse un poco del campamento por su cuenta, por supuesto que con medidas preventivas. La última noche tendrán una sorpresa. Y a las personas que no pasaron el examen, mejor suerte para la próxima. Ahora voy a poner la tabla de resultados en la pizarra, y ordenadamente pueden pasar a ver cuál fue su resultado. En las hojas solo están los nombres de las personas que pudieron aprobar"-**_

En cuanto la profesora coloco la última hoja de calificaciones, una estampida de alumnos hizo que la mujer saliera corriendo antes de ser aplastada.

Minako y Usagi, fueron las únicas que no corrieron a ver su resultado. Prefirieron abrazarse mutuamente y lloriquear.

_**-"Y si no pasamos el examen?... que vamos a hacer?"- **_murmuro Minako con lagrimas sin derramar en los ojos.

_**-"Pues nos tendremos que ir a extraordinarios"- sujetaban**_ mutuamente sus manos en compartida agonía _**-"Pero estaremos juntas amiga"-**_

-"Porque no mejor se callan las dos, y en vez de estarse quejando y lloriqueando van a ver su resultado. Me molesta mucho escuchar a chicas como ustedes"- una vena sobresalía de la sien de Yaten.

Usagi y Minako, voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver al chico sentado en su pupitre. Al parecer se veía muy tranquilo, concentrado con un lápiz y una libreta de dibujo.

_**-"Ya viste tu resultado tu resultado"- **_pregunto Usagi inocentemente.

_**-"No hace falta, ese tonto examen fue un juego de niños"-**_ sin despegar la mirada de su libreta.

Minako estuvo a punto de hacerle una pregunta a Yaten, pero no pudo hacerlo. El remordimiento que tenia por haberse acostado con alguien más, a pesar que le agrada el de cabello platinado. Bajo la vista, para evitar que cualquiera pudiera ver su pena.

Taiki se acerco a las chicas por la espalda, las tomo por el bazo _**-"Vengan con migo"-**_ llevándolas a la pizarra casi arrastras.

_**-"No quiero ver, no quiero ver… no… quiero… ver"-**_ repetía una y otra vez Usagi.

El castaño señalo dos nombres en la lista.

_**Tsukino, Usagi…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. 87%**_

_**Aino, Minako………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. 65%**_

Las dos chicas se abrazaron con fuerza mientras brincaban de alegría.

_**-"LO HICIMOS, LO HICIMOS, PASAMOS"-**_ gritaban las chicas al unisonó.

Repentinamente Minako dejo de gritar y brinca, soltó a su amiga que instantáneamente se abrazara de Taiki y seguía brincando. Regreso la mirada a la pizarra para confirmar las puntuaciones.

**-"QUE?... USAGI TIENES 87% INCREÍBLE"- **Minako grito por la sorpresa.

Usagi paró en seco y rápidamente busco su nombre. Sus ojos se extendieron por la sorpresa de ver tal calificación, era la primera vez que obtenía una calificación tan alta. Definitivamente su tutor es un gran maestro.

_**-"GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS"-**_ Usagi abrazo nuevamente a Taiki mientras gritaba emocionada. Podría ir al campamento sin ningún problema, su padre se encontraba lejos por fin podía respirar sin problema.

**U&S**

**En el siguiente capítulo una noticia que sorprenderá a todos y un campamento con muchas sorpresas, muajaja.**

**Hola como están todos, espero bien, bueno que les pareció este capítulo?**

**A mí me gusto mucho**

**Mis agradecimientos a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer mi fic.**

**En especial a :**

**Srita. Rossy Kou**

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**

**Eniun **

**Mailyn**

**Erill Cullen**

**Anilem**

**Gracias por leer y porfa dejen reviews, besos a todos**


	8. Camino a la libertad

_**Hola a todos**_

_**Si lo sé,**_

_**Me tarde mucho en actualizar**_

_**Pero tengo una buena razón.**_

_**Como me la paso mucho en la computadora, mi esposo me quito unos días el Internet **_

_**Y como mi esposo no me deja manejar desde lo del accidente, pss, me tuve que aguantar**_

_**Y la verdad ni para ir a la biblioteca me dejan salir**_

_**Pero me le voy a revelar para poder actualizar más pronto**_

**U&S**

"**EMPRESAS CHIBA EN LOS TRIBUNALES"**

Ese fue el encabezado en todos los periódicos de Japón y en algunas partes del mundo. Los noticieros resaltaban mucho el hecho que una empresa tan grande este en una disputa legal.

El viernes por la noche, Usagi había visto la noticia por televisión (ya que no le gusta leer el periódico), mientras acomodaba su ropa en una maleta.

_**-"No puede ser"-**_ sus ojos se extendieron con gran sorpresa.

Desde el día del examen, un poco más de dos semanas, había pasado casi todas las tardes con su novio, pero Mamoru procuraba no hablar de negocios con ella. Al parecer prefería llevarla a su casa, despojarla de sus ropas y comérsela a besos.

Usagi siempre paraba en el momento más _crítico "Aunque ya lo hicimos una vez, no me siento aun lo suficiente preparada para seguir adelante con esto"_ se reprimía a si misma cada vez.

Algo que a su novio no le agradara mucho pero no podía hacer nada, ya la había tenido una vez, no en contra de su voluntad, pero tampoco con su consentimiento absoluto, y prefería esperar un poco más para limpiar su conciencia, mientras tanto podía divertirse con su amiga de sabanas.

Minako tomaba una ducha, mientras su amiga acomodaba su equipaje para el campamento al cual partirían a la mañana siguiente. No era muy común que durmieran juntas a pesar que Usagi vive en su propio departamento, la chica de odangos siempre tenía una buena escusa "Mi padre me espera en su casa y no sé a qué hora regrese", "Mi madre (tía) me pidió que la acompañara de compras a un lugar muy alejado de casa",cada escusa era entendible.

Con el tiempo Minako dejo de insistir. Después de los exámenes, Usagi se veía más tranquila, más alegre, sin esa sombra de tristeza en su mirada. De cierta forma, Minako suponía que era por la ausencia de su padre, y un día sin más ni más la invitara a dormir en su casa, eso realmente la sorprendía, pero al mismo tiempo la llenaba de alegría. Usagi había sido su mejor amiga desde mucho tiempo, y el no poder compartir con ella algunas cosas como esa

**U&S**

El mundo entero se sorprendía con la noticia de una de las empresas más grandes.

A excepción de dos personas. Kenji y Neherenia Tsukino, se hallaban demasiado ocupados que apenas les daban tiempo de respirar.

Con una conspiración como la que había planeado Mamoru, en la cual participaba cada persona con la que tenía contacto ese par, sería muy difícil saber lo que estaba pasando.

Cada papel que llegaba a manos de Kenji fue minuciosamente examinado con anterioridad para evitar cualquier mención del asunto.

Neherenia fue un poco más fácil, sus amigas, esposas de los empresarios que trabajaban en la compañía Chiba, decidieron llevársela a un Spa rustico, lejos de todo contacto humano.

**U&S**

_**-"Usagi… Usagi… levántate… si no te apresuras el autobús nos dejara"-**_ Minako tenía más de diez minutos intentando despertar a su amiga. Lo había intentado antes del desayuno, pensado que su amiga la acompañaría en cuanto se levantara, se dirigió al comedor a desayunar tranquilamente.

_**-"Que?… quien?… cuando?…"-**_ apenas podía abrir los ojos.

_**-"Usagi, ya se nos hace tarde"-**_ por la desesperación, Minako jalo las cobijas de la cama, destapando a la soñolienta chica.

Usagi solo se limito a ver de reojo el reloj en forma de conejito, arriba del buró junto a la cama. Como si le hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua fría, salto de la cama y corrió a vestirse.

_**-"POR QUE NO ME DESPERTASTE MAS TEMPRANO"-**_ Usagi reclamaba a su amiga mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

_**-"Lo intente pero tu cuando duermes te pierdes. Ahora se el por qué siempre llegas tarde a la escuela"-**_ suspiro la chica con resignación _**-"Por cierto, Makoto ya tenía preparado el desayuno, pero ahora no podrás tomarlo, porque no me hiciste caso cuando te hable hace más de una media hora"-**_

Usagi lloriqueo mientras corría al tocador para arreglar su cabello, después al baño a cepillar sus dientes y por ultimo al comedor a tomar solo un pan tostado. Corrió a la puerta, tomo una mochila y una maleta de ruedas. Minako ya la esperaba con sus cosas.

Antes de abrir la puerta, Usagi volteo a ver por última vez a su mucama, que se encontraba en el comedor recogiendo la mesa.

_**-"Makoto, sería bueno que fueras a ver a tu familia en el tiempo que estoy fuera. En el sobre que está en el tocador de mi cuarto te dejo algunas instrucciones, para que hagas antes de irte. Cuídate, nos vemos en dos semanas"-**_ le guiño un ojo y sin dar tiempo siquiera a que se despidiera la peli castaña, abrió la puerta para salir corriendo al elevador con su amiga.

**U&S**

Una mujer de cabellera negra y ojos color violeta, llamaba una y otra vez a la puerta de su hija adolescente. Una de las mucamas de la casa esperaba por órdenes junto a la hermosa mujer.

_**-"Rei… vamos… no te puedes quedar en tu recamara toda la vida… que no se supone que hoy es el dichoso viaja del que tanto me hablaste… no piensas ir?"-**_ la preocupación de la mujer iba en aumento. Desde días pasados su hija se portaba de una forma muy extraña. Se veía muy pálida, más seria de lo habitual, no le apetecía la comida de casa, se veía muy cansada y algo nerviosa.

Su hija no respondía, eso inquietaba aun más a la mujer.

_**-"Momo, ve y trae la capia de la llave de esta recamara"-**_ Ranko ordeno a la joven mucama.

Pero el sonido de una cerradura las interrumpió antes de que la chica pudiera dar un paso. Se abrió la recamara de la joven, dejando ver una figura un tanto flacucha, y un rostro algo pálido. En sus manos sostenía un periódico del día anterior.

_**-"Madre"-**_ la voz de la chica era suave apenas audible _**-"Tu y mi padre… me permitirían casarme… con Mamoru aunque el… no ya no tuviera la fortuna, que heredara de sus padres?"-**_ en los ojos de la chica se notaba que el llanto la había acompañado en toda la noche.

Al ver las carentes condiciones de su hija, Ranko sintió sus piernas temblar, al grado de casi caer de rodillas. Porque hacia ese tipo de preguntas?. La mujer tomo a su hija entre sus brazos con fuerza.

_**-"Por supuesto que te permitiríamos casarte con él. Si es eso lo que hace feliz. Quienes somos nosotros para arrancarte tu felicidad?"-**_ unas dolorosas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la mujer _**-"Te amamos con todo nuestro corazón, y tu felicidad es lo primero ante todo"-.**_

Lentamente Rei se despego de su madre, tomo una mejilla humedecida por las lagrimas y le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

_**-"Madre… si necesitara de tu ayuda para luchar por esa felicidad… tu y mi padre lo harían?... me ayudarían en lo que yo les pidiera?"-**_ Rei dejo escapar una lágrima mas, mientras veía a su madre con ternura.

_**-"Por ti… iríamos al mismo infierno"-**_ Ranko respondió decididamente.

_**-"Gracias madre"-**_ la sonrisa de Rei cambio a una más alegre, tranquilizando un poco el corazón de su madre _**-"Ahora tengo que empacar mis cosas para ir al campamento. Momo podrías ayudarme?"-**_ giro en sus talones y regreso a su recamara acompañada de la joven mucama. Indico que tipo de ropa quería para el viaje. Partió la mitad de la página principal de periódico y la metió en su bolso de mano.

Sin duda la actuación era una de sus cualidades más destacadas en la hermosa Rei. No por nada sus padres eran unas marionetas fáciles de manejar en sus manos.

**U&S**

En una amplia sala de juntas, varios hombres y mujeres con grandes cantidades de documentos en las manos, caminaban de un lado al otro. Almacenaban grandes cantidades de información en sus computadoras personales. Yuuki la firma de abogados más prestigiosa de todo Japón, trabajaba en el caso Chiva vs. Black.

El momento de presentarse en los tribunales estaba a la vuela de la esquina y aun no tenían un buen caso.

El demandante, tenía un buen caso en su demanda y lo más probable era que la empresa se dividiera.

Aun así, Mamoru estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de conservar intacta la empresa por la cual su padre había luchado tanto, y por la cual podría desposar a la joven que amaba. El padre de ella jamás permitiría que se casara con alguien que perdiera su fortuna o la mitad de ella.

Recientemente a Mamoru se le veía muy inquieto, lo cual lo llevo a refugiarse en el cigarro, que de cierta forma lo relajaba un poco. Y la otra forma de relajamiento era el besar apasionadamente a su linda novia.

_**-"No deberías fumar tanto"-**_ Zafiro comento en un tono burlesco, desde la puerta a la oficina de su amigo.

_**-"Y tú no deberías acostarte con tu prima"-**_ Mamoru respondió con malicia, mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en el cenicero.

_**-"Somos primos lejanos, así que no veo el problema"-**_ se acerco a su amigo, con un sobre amarillo en la mano _**-"Aquí están los reportes que me pediste"-**_ .

_**-"Son los que voy a mandar a Kenji?"-**_ pregunto Mamoru al momento que extendía su mano para tomar el sobre.

_**-"Así es, tu suegro se verá complacido por el buen manejo que ha hecho Haruka con su empresa. Ni siquiera él en toda su vida ha podido hacer lo que ella en un mes. Se nota que tu suegro ya está viejo"-**_ reía con sarcasmo.

_**-"No es de mucha educación burlarte de los ancianos"-**_ el tono de burla también se hacía presente en su voz, saco los documentos del sobre y comenzó a darles un rápido vistazo.

_**-"Buenos días"-**_ la seductora voz de una chica se hizo presente en el salón.

_**-"Rei, no se supone que deberías estar en el autobús, camino al campamento, del que tanto me platico Usagi?"-**_ sonrió de forma seductora. Coloco los documentos en una mesa no muy lejana a él y camino con dirección a ella, para tomarla de la cintura y besarla apasionadamente.

_**-"Te veré después Mamoru. Hasta luego linda"-**_ Zafiro guiño un ojo a la chica, se despidió y salió del lugar. Sabía que eso se pondría candente y el solo estorbaría, así que decidió retirarse.

**U&S**

Un par de rubias, corrían a toda prisa entre los edificios de la escuela, pero con las maletas que llevaban en mano, les era un poco difícil. Trataban de llegar a tiempo al lugar de encuentro. Cuando por fin doblaron la esquina, para llegar al estacionamiento de profesores, donde se suponía estaría el autobús escolar que las llevaría al campamento, estaba completamente desolado.

Las chicas siguieron corriendo, a pesar que nadie estaba a la vista. Una piedra se atravesó por el camino de Minako, haciéndola caer, estampando su rostro en el suelo.

Usagi no se percato del accidente de su amiga, estaba demasiado preocupada por llegar antes de que el autobús partiera. Para ella, el viajar fuera de Tokio en un viaje que no fuese simplemente para ir a fiestas de negocios donde su padre podía mostrar a una hermosa familia feliz, era todo para ella, por fin se podría divertir en un paseo con su amiga, pero ese sueño se le esfumaba con cada paso que daba. Dejo caer las maletas y camino lentamente.

_**-"Llegas tarde Odango. Ya partió el autobús hace más de diez minutos"-**_ la vos de Seiya se dejo escuchar por detrás de un árbol.

Usagi volteo buscando el lugar de donde provenía la voz del chico.

_**-"Eres una tonta. Si no sabes caminar, es mejor que no intentes correr"-**_ Yaten se acerco a Minako quien ya se había incorporado a medias. Se inclino hacia ella, extendió una mano hasta tomar la de ella y la ayudo a ponerse de pie _**-"Te encuentras bien?"-**_ pregunto el peliplatino con voz suave.

_**-"S… si… gracias"-**_ el rubor en su rostro se encendía cada vez más con cada segundo que ese chico pasaba junto a ella.

Yaten tomo las maletas de Minako y camino en dirección a una camioneta de color negro, estacionada a unos cuantos metros.

_**-"Creí que nunca llegarían"-**_ Seiya se acerco a la chica de Odangos tomo también sus maletas y siguió a Yaten _**-"Es mejor que se apresuren o también nosotros las dejaremos"-**_.

Usagi tardo unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar. No entendía el porqué ellos no estaban con los demás rumbo al campamento.

_**-"Seiya… espera…"-**_ Usagi corrió detrás de ellos.

Yaten ya había subido las maletas a la camioneta y ahora regresaba por Minako quien parecía una estatua colorada.

_**-"Que es lo que hacen aquí?... porque no se fueron con los demás?"-**_ pregunto Usagi confundida.

_**-"No es obvio?... el campamento no sería divertido si ustedes faltaran, por eso las esperamos"-**_ respondió Seiya con una alegre y picara sonrisa en sus labios. Clavo sus ojos azul real en los celestes de ella _**-"Es extraño, que tu novio no viniera para despedirse de ti"- **_camino hacia ella peligrosamente. Su tono de voz había cambiado, tenia destellos de celos.

Los ojos de Usagi se extendieron al momento que daba pequeños pasos hacia tras hasta toparse con la camioneta, cuando se vio acorralada un rubor en sus mejillas se hizo presente. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero no salían palabras de esta.

_**-"Seiya…"- **_la voz relajante de Taiki, freno al pelinegro de acercarse aun mas a la rubia _**-"No la molestes. El que tenga o no tenga novio, ese no es tu problema"-**_ tomo a la chica por el brazo y la ayudo a subir a la camioneta en el asiento del copiloto _**-"Es mejor que partamos de una buena vez"-.**_

Por un instante Usagi había visto un destello de tristeza en los ojos del castaño. Se pregunto cuál sería el motivo, pero prefirió averiguarlo en otro momento. Realmente no conocía muy bien a Taiki. Lo había tratado muy poco, y solo en los momentos donde estudiaban para el último examen.

El vivir cerca uno del otro no ayudaba mucho, pues Mamoru esperaba todos los días a la chica en la puerta de la escuela y no regresaba ya hasta tarde. Los fines de semana ella dormía hasta tarde, y cuando despertaba solo se arreglaba para salir de nuevo con su novio. Pero de algo estaba seguro la chica, que Taiki es un chico muy inteligente, serio y muy tierno. Elementos que le agradaban mucho a la chica y de cierta forma le gustaría conocer más a fondo al apuesto chico.

Taiki deseaba tanto poder tener unos minutos de privacidad con esa chica. Se perdía en los ojos celestes cada vez que la veía, cada que la chica sonreía su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y cuando veía ese cuerpo escultural, un deseo de recorrer su cuerpo con caricias lo inundaba. Era algo que lo carcomía por dentro y por fuera. Pero no solo él deseaba tenerla, también protegerla de cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño Había estado leyendo el diario de la chica. El sabe la tristeza que Usagi lleva por dentro, de todos los tragos amargos que ha tenido que soportar, entre ellos el de la muerte de su madre y la crueldad con que la trata su padre.

Todos tomaron sus asientos y partieron. Taiki era el conductor y Usagi estaba a su lado, Seiya que no estaba muy convencido de su lugar que era entre Minako y Yaten.

**U&S**

La suave brisa que se escurría por una ventana. Recorría ligeramente los cuerpos desnudos y empapados con sudor de dos amantes. Después de la tercera ronda, estaban exhaustos y solo pensaban en descansar.

_**-"Rey… aun sabiendo que no te amo y que me voy a casar con Usako, porque sigues a mi lado?"- **_Mamoru enroscaba sus dedos en la negra melena de la chica. Sus ojos veían solo al techo.

La joven se acerco al rostro de su compañero, susurrando a unos cuantos centímetros de que sus bocas chocaran _**-"AMOR… es todo lo que mi corazón siente por ti. Es lo único que ha sentido desde el momento en que te vi. Me duele el verte feliz con otra chica. Pero si puedo tenerte aunque sea solo unas cuantas horas, soy feliz. No me importaría ser la otra durante el resto de mi vida, mientras que tu estés conmigo no me importa absolutamente nada"- **_se acerco aun mas hasta que sus labios chocaran en un pequeño beso y se alejo de el chico.

Mamoru incorporo medio cuerpo, observo cada movimiento que la chica daba por su recamara mientras levantaba del suelo algunas de sus prendas.

_**-"Me voy a la ducha… tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que resolver"- **_salto de la cama y corrió al baño.

Rey trataba de arreglar un poco su melena enmarañada frente al tocador. Un sobre amarillo llamo su atención. Sabia que no es de buena educación curiosear en casas ajenas, pero lo que decía el sobre llamo aun más su atención.

"**REPORTE DE TRABAJO PARA EL SEÑOR TSUKINO" **

Tomo el sobre y lo abrió, la primera hoja de tantas en el sobre tenia una pequeña nota en color naranja.

"_**Listo para ser enviado… Atentamente Haruka".**_

**U&S**

El calor de verano los había hecho parar en un restauran, para descansar y refrescarse. Después de 4 horas de camino, a todos les dolía el trasero y el hambre los inundaba.

El manejar junto a la chica de sus sueños le había provocado bastantes distracciones a Taiki.

Minako para dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido con Rubeus decidió dormir y por una extraña razón termino recargada en Seiya quien estaba a cargo de el mapa, el cual no sabia que hacer, era demasiado perturbarte ver a una chica que al dormir roncara y babeara.

Yaten odiaba viajar por muchas horas y ese viaje ya se había prolongado mucho, algo que lo tenía al borde de la locura, y era mucho mas molesto que el lugar más cómodo fuera ocupado por la chica de Odangos.

_**-"Mis sospechas eran ciertas… nos hemos perdido y todo gracias a Seiya quien tenia el mapa"- **_una vena resaltaba en la sien de Taiki, quien confeso a sus compañeros después de preguntar a la cajera por direcciones.

_**-"Eres un idiota Seiya… y ahora que haremos?"- **_Yaten estaba a punto de golpear a su hermano.

Usagi y Minako tenían una expresión sombría en sus rostros.

Seiya solo esperaba el momento en el que todos se le lanzaran encima para torturarlo. Se llevo una mano a la nuca mientras sonreía nerviosamente _**-"Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención… creo que me confundí en algún lugar"-. **_

_**-"Tenemos dos opciones…"- **_Taiki interrumpió al grupo de asesinos segundos antes que comenzara el sacrificio de Seiya _**-"La primera es regresar y tomar el camino correcto, pero eso nos tomaría mas de 5 horas tal vez mas por el trafico… o seguir por este camino, el cual nos lleva a una playa, donde podremos instalarnos en algún hotel y descansar. Tal vez, pueda hablar con el coordinado del campamento para que nos de su autorización de llegar hasta mañana. Que prefieren, regresar o seguir?"- **_una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al momento que lanzo una discreta mirada hacia la joven de Odangos.

_**-"LA PLAYA"- **_todos contestaron al unísono.

_**-"Perfecto, será mejor que nos vallamos de una vez, muero por ducharme"-.**_

Yaten corrió con dirección a la camioneta para obtener un asiento mucho más cómodo y espacioso. Cuando estuvo a punto de subir al lugar del copiloto, Taiki lo llamo lanzándole las llaves dándole a entender que el no manejaría ni cinco minutos mas. A Yaten no le gusto mucho la idea de manejar, pero era mucho que viajar junto a Seiya y Minako en los asientos de atrás.

Seiya tomo la mano de Usagi quien tenia la idea de tomar el lugar del copiloto, y la llevo al asiento de atrás, sentándose junto a ella. Taiki al ver las malas intenciones de su hermanito, rodeo la camioneta para poder subir por el otro lado, obligando a Usagi a sentarse en medio de los dos chicos. Sin otro lugar, Minako tuvo que sentarse en el lugar del copiloto.

La tensión era evidente entre el grupo.

**U&S**

Después de registrarse en el Hotel, Minako y Usagi corrieron a sus habitaciones a ducharse, a lo que los chicos también hicieron lo mismo. Todos se encontraban fatigados y querían descansar un poco. Se reunirían para la cena en el recibidor del Hotel.

A la hora de encuentro, el grupo de amigos ya estaban más relajados y hambrientos. Se dirigieron al restaurante del Hotel. Cada quien ordeno su platillo favorito, entre bebidas y risas esperaron la comida. Unos cuantos minutos después, comenzaron a llegar los platillos, todo se veía delicioso. No hubo mucha plática durante la cena, pero si hubo algunas miradas coquetas.

Al terminar la cena, decidieron regresar a su habitación para dormir, Minako y Usagi compartían una habitación. Seiya, Taiki y Yaten compartían otra. Tenían que despertarse muy temprano para poder retomar el camino al campamento.

Taiki le hubiera gustado mandar a todos al campamento y quedarse el con Usagi en la playa, sin nadie quien les estorbara, pero sabia que no era posible, aun así hizo todo lo posible por que el ambiente con los demás fuera lo mas relajado posible, aun sabiendo que a su hermano también le gustaba la misma chica.

Minako quería dormir para no pensar, el ver durante todo el día a Yaten y el recordar la noche de pasión que había vivido con Rubeus la llenaban de culpa.

Yaten, lo único que quería era dormir. Pasar sentado tantas horas lo había fatigado, a su mente no llegaba otra cosa que no fuera la imagen de una enorme y confortable cama. Pero en esa noche rara estando abrazado de su almohada, una imagen de una rubia cruzo por su cabeza.

Usagi no se sentía muy bien, un extraño malestar estomacal. Se recostó y solo pudo serrar los ojos, sin poder conseguir dormir.

Seiya solo se limito a observar desde la ventana de la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos. Sus pensamientos estaban con la chica que le había robado el corazón sin compasión alguna.

-

-

Después de unos cuantos minutos de intentos fallidos de dormir, Usagi se incorporo y dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga, quien dormía profundamente. Camino hacia la ventana, la abrió dejando entrar una calurosa brisa salada. Al fondo de la ventana se podía ver la playa solitaria. Un deseo de refrescarse invadió su cuerpo y sin pensarlo mucho, se cambio de ropa, colocando un pequeño traje de baño color. Salio de la habitación con una toalla, tratando de hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a su amiga.

Una vez en la desierta playa, arrojo la toalla a la arena y comino hasta sentir el agua en sus pies. Era refrescante el olor de la arena, el sonido de las pequeñas olas que chocaban contra sus pies. Camino un poco mas, adentrándose en el agua. Sen sentía libre, en paz. Respiro profundamente y cerro los ojos, deseaba quedarse en ese lugar para siempre. Comenzó a chapotear, mientras su mente olvidaba que había un mundo cruel al que pertenecía.

-

-

Un chico de cabellera negra, caminaba tranquilamente por la orilla de la playa. Se detuvo repentinamente al ver lo que paresia una diosa. Quedo absorto al ver aquella delicada figura bajo la luz de la luna.

Sin darse cuenta, camino hacia la chica, al reconocer el par de Odangos característicos de cierta persona, su corazón salto con tanta fuerza que casi se le sale del pecho, observando más detalladamente el cuerpo mojado. Tan sensual. Tan erótico, al ver como las gotas de agua caían por el escultural cuerpo de la chica, no pudo evitar sentir el dolor palpitante en su ingle.

Al parecer ella estaba demasiado abstraída que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico, que se acercaba por detrás.

_**-"Odango"- **_la voz del chico se dejo escuchar en un susurro en el oído de la chica.

El cuerpo de Usagi tembló al sentir el calido aliento del pelinegro en su cuello. Su rostro se ruborizo y un ligero gemido escapo por su boca.

La rubia estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta y mirar al chico de frente. Pero el la tomo por la cintura estrechándola con fuerza. La temperatura de Usagi comenzó a subir al sentir aquella piel desnuda en su espalda.

_**-"Se… i… ya?!"- **_balbuceo.

Pero Seiya no respondió, en cambio entero su rostro en el cuello de la chica. Al sentir los labios del pelinegro en contacto con su piel, la respiración de la chica comenzaba a agitarse, provocándole un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. Esto empeoro cuando Seiya comenzó a besar suavemente el cuello.

La mente de la rubia le decía que parara, pero el cuerpo no respondía, en cambio ligeros jadeos salían por su boca. La lengua de Seiya, deseosa de probar la blanca piel, comenzó haciendo su recorrido por los hombros y espalda.

De un movimiento brusco, Seiya giro a la rubia para quedar frente a frente. Cuando sus miradas chocaron, Usagi ya no pudo más que perderse completamente en el encanto de esos ojos azul profundo. Seiya la beso apasionadamente, embriagándolos en un mar de sensaciones.

Las manos de Usagi comenzaron a moverse por si solas recorriendo el pecho y la espalada de Seiya, mientras que el abandonaba la boca de la chica para dirigir sus labios al cuello, saboreando cada parte de este. Bajo aun mas hasta llegar a los senos de la chica, mientras sus manos recorrían los muslos de Usagi, una punzante sensación de calor recorrió su cuerpo.

Cada caricia, cada beso, hacían que la rubia pensara menos y disfrutara mas. Seiya al igual que Usagi no podía pensar, su cuerpo no se lo permitía. Lo único que deseaba era poseer a la joven que tenia enfrente.

**U&S**

**Que dijeron, esta ya se murió, pero NO! aun sigo dando lata,**

**Lo que pasa es que me quitaron el Internet por que dice mi viejo que me la paso todo el DIA en la computadora y que ni lo pelo (Que ni se queje por que el es igual o peor)**

**Y lo malo es que desde que tuve el accidente ya no me deja manejar "HASTA QUE TENGAS LICENCIA" esas son sus palabras, bueno como sea, pude terminar este capitulo y me disculpo mucho por la tardanza, tuve que esperar a que alguien se apiadara de mi y me llevara a la biblioteca (el único lugar donde puedo usar Internet sin que me cobren por que estoy medio jodida jijijiji) para poder subir este capitulo. Espero que les guste como a mi me gusto, no tiene mucha acción pero contiene algunas cosas que mas adelante vendrán ya mejor explicado.**

**Agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que le han dado a mi fic.**

**A todas las personas que me dejan reviews (no tengo los nombres en este momento pero muchas gracias)**

**No se pierdan el próximo capitulo por que les aseguro que va a estar muy bueno.**


End file.
